<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All This and Heaven Too by Nagarose453</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218510">All This and Heaven Too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453'>Nagarose453</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ArtOfKaceSwapAU, Dark Glimmer (She-Ra), F/F, Horde!Glimmer, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Multi, Rebel!Adora, Roleswap AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:41:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagarose453/pseuds/Nagarose453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The proud Kingdom of Bright Moon has fallen. Leaving the Princess Alliance shattered and broken beyond repair.</p><p>Years later in the Horde a shining star has emerged among the Cadets. Bold, cocky, Shadow Weaver's apprentice Glimmer could kick ass in ten seconds or less.</p><p>Among the Rebellion, there's rumors of a Princess of Power, one who could easily defeat the Horde. The princess in question, Adora, feels as if she is being ignored and coddled, unable to explore her potential.</p><p>When the Lost Princess of Bright Moon is finally brought home, and She-Ra is finally able to learn to control her abilities, will the Alliance regroup, or will the Horde reign supreme?<br/>~~~~~</p><p>“Glitter?” The blonde woman questioned as she touched the mural tentatively, before looking to her hand.</p><p>“Vandalism?” Bow asked joining the blonde.  Adora seemed to be studying the mural closer.</p><p>“No, it’s a hand print… Small, possibly female… There are traces of magic… A… Sorceress, maybe?” Adora looked to Bow, the torch above the blonde’s head casting slightly dancing shadows across their faces.</p><p>“Princess Adora! Princess Adora!” Called another voice as another person dashed into the scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Promotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaced/gifts">Kaced</a>.</li>



    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer's life has always been hard, but her love of sorcery and fighting made it worth while in her opinion. Along with her best friend Catra, Glimmer attempted to climb the ranks. When Glimmer is promoted to Force Captain, and Catra is left behind, trouble begins to brew on Etheria.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>“You have grown into a strong Horde Soldier, we are fortunate that Shadow Weaver found you, and cultivated your gift to serve.” A small hint of a smirk crossed Hordak’s lips as he took something from the pouch at his hip. When he offered his hand to her again, a badge half the size of Glimmer’s palm rested serenely on pale skin. The gleaming green and gold metal winking up at Glimmer in the light.</p><p>“It is a honor, Lord Hordak. It would be the greatest privilege to serve the horde as a Force Captain.” Glimmer said simply. Hordak nodded, offering the badge to Glimmer.</p><p>“Then accept the Rank of Force Captain and commit to your rightful place among the Horde. You can do great things, Force Captain.” Hordak commented slyly as Glimmer gently took the badge, a small prideful grin playing on her lips.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on artofkace's Swap!AU on Tumblr/Twitter!!!</p><p>A HUGE Shout out to @artofkace on twitter/tumblr for allowing me to take this idea and RUN. Permission was obtained before I dove into this RoleSWAP!AU… Hold on, did I say that I DOVE into the AU? I’m sorry, what I meant was: I did a fucking backflip into this AU with full gusto, cannon-balling into it with a 10/10 splash. I have literally made sure that this as canon to the AU as possible. (AKA: I saved ALL information from Kace concerning things that would or wouldn’t happen in this AU. From Kace’s Twitter to Tumblr… This AU was not safe from my tenacious research habits.) I DID take a few creative liberties, and I hope that Kace doesn’t mind. (Specifically: Horde!Glimmer swears A LOT.)</p><p>The hilarious alternative name for this AU, per Kace’s Tumblr is - Glimmer’s Gay panic of: “No One Told Me Princesses Were Hot” AU. SO! Sit back. Relax… And enjoy.</p><p>We’re starting this off with some OVERWHELMING Glimmer Hubris… Because that’s just who Glimmer is.</p><p>Edit: I feel the need to add this - the fight between Catra and Glimmer is super toned down. Kace has stated that in this AU, Glimmer doesn’t use her sorcery against Catra. I took a creative twist on that: Since I’m SURE Shadow Weaver taught Glimmer “Dark” Sorcery as well, I propose if Glimmer gets angry enough, she can’t quite help it. She has never hurt Catra nor will she ever with the use of sorcery. However, I needed a bit of Glimmer having a breakdown. (Which also makes it more frustrating for Catra when she doesn’t actually put up an actual “fight”).</p><p>Another edit: My word software and grammarly didn't catch some grammatical mistakes, so I fixed them. Pfffttt me having a BA in English? I don't know them, they seem like an absolute bastard XD In my own defense, I'm currently fighting a severe lung infection, and my meds are kicking my ass.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do it again!” A voice floated down from the top bunk. The dark haired, dark skinned owner of the voice grinned down at a young woman with pink hair that faded down into a violet undercut. The pink haired woman smirked as she looked up at the darker woman. “Come on, Glim, don’t be a fucking buzz kill.”</p><p>“Why don’t you come make me, Lonnie?” The pink haired woman’s tone was cocky as she batted her eyelashes in a vague attempt to be cute, not that the curvy young woman NEEDED to actually try. </p><p>“Agh, Glimmer... Please, just a little more magic before bed, please?” The dark haired woman begged. She wouldn’t admit it but like the other cadets, she was always enthralled by the younger woman’s ability to use sorcery. The one labeled Glimmer gave the one labeled Lonnie a “come” gesture. Lonnie slid halfheartedly from her bunk, crossing the room to sit on the opposite end of Glimmer’s bed, she knew the shorter woman could kick her ass in less than ten seconds if she actually complained.</p><p>“I need to save my magic for tomorrow’s lessons, but a simple spell won’t hurt…” Glimmer’s tone turned to a soft conspiratorial whisper. A high chuckle rang out at Glimmer’s words.</p><p>“And here I thought you were a square who didn’t like breaking the rules. You know Shadow Weaver doesn’t like you using sorcery in the barracks, Glimmer.” Another voice called from the doorway. Another woman, this one with long bushy ash brown hair, two tufts of grey by her ears held back by a scarlet headband that framed her feline face. The twitch of her feline ears and tail were the only indication the magicat was interested in seeing what was going to happen.</p><p>“Ohhhh, look what the cat dragged in, a stray kitten.” Glimmer cooed at the taller woman. The magicat grinned at the insult. “So you gunna watch or does Lonnie get a private showing?” Glimmer asked the newcomer sarcastically as the feline gracefully scaled the bunk, settling, half hanging down over the two younger women. </p><p>“Catra, come on. Glimmer rarely uses her magic in the dorms.” Lonnie seemed to be begging as her green orbs met Catra’s blue and gold.</p><p>“Fine, but nobody breathes a word to the hag about it.” Catra grumbled making Lonnie give an excited squeal. “You’re pretty good at illusions, and I don’t think they use that much magic for a brief few minutes.” Catra suggested causing Glimmer to shoot her a look.</p><p>“You’re pretty good at illusions.” Glimmer mocked in a nasally tone, “Catra, I could illusion the shit out of you all day and not break a sweat.” Glimmer rolled her eyes as she raised her hands together, making a circle appear in the air. </p><p>“Just throwing out a suggestion, Glimmer.” Catra mused stretching languidly to tap Glimmer on the nose. Glimmer scowled up at Catra.</p><p>“Catra, stop goading her. Come on Glim-a-doodle, do it.” Lonnie asked as Glimmer gave a soft sigh. The circle glowed for a moment as the younger woman made some hand signs before a wave caused the circle to burst into a batch of glowing butterflies. “Wow! What are those?” Lonnie asked as one landed on the tip of Catra’s nose, making the magicat sneeze rather adorably. </p><p>“Agh, gross.” Catra complained, though her tone was playful, causing Glimmer to ignore the comment.</p><p>“Shadow Weaver called them butterflies… They’re simple little creatures that feed on flowers… I’m not sure how it works, but they’re pretty, aren’t they?” Glimmer asked as the illusory butterflies darted gracefully around the room. For a moment the three sat in silence watching the glowing butterflies flit about before a motion from Glimmer caused the illusion to fade in a soft explosion of sparkles.</p><p>“I wish I could learn sorcery…” Lonnie said wistfully. Glimmer gave a scoff.</p><p>“Trust me, no you don’t. First off, you have to have a connection to magic. My parents were from Mysticor, I supposedly come from a long line of sorcerers. Secondly, Shadow Weaver isn’t exactly a nice teacher. I can’t tell you how often she’s pushed my limits with magic. Although she’s taken an increased interest in my progress lately…” Glimmer squirmed, leaning back against the headboard of her bunk. It was a half truth, one that Catra was aware of, Lonnie was not. Glimmer’s parents had always been a touchy subject to the pink haired girl. </p><p>Glimmer was quite aware of what had really happened to her parents, and who they had been. Her father had been a top Sorcerer from Mysticor by the name of Micah, that much was true (something Shadow Weaver liked to constantly rub in the short woman’s face) but her mother hadn’t been a sorceress, nor was she from Mysticor. The truth, as painful as it was, was that her mother had once been the Queen of the Princesses, Queen Angella of Bright Moon, head of the Princess Alliance, that was until the princesses turned on her mother. The Battle of Bright Moon had killed both of her parents by the hands of the princesses; the Moonstone had been destroyed, reduced to useless shards, by the very same princesses who had vowed to protect it. Glimmer was extremely salty about her past, supposedly Shadow Weaver had saved Glimmer in the heat of battle. Glimmer’s memories from toddlerdom were obscured, blurry, and confusing. She often had nightmares of a woman’s voice telling Micah to run before her world exploded into chaos - Glimmer was unsure if it was a repressed memory or if it was just a longing to know the parents she couldn’t remember.</p><p>“Glimmer? You okay?” Catra asked, noting the curvy girl had visibly detached herself from the conversation, clearly not paying attention. Glimmer sighed as she seemed to slowly slide mentally back to reality.</p><p>“I’m just tired and we have drills at six.” Glimmer shrugged, a gesture Catra had learned meant that if they pressed for answers that it would result in a fist fight.</p><p>“Thinking about your old lady and old man? Cheer up, Glimmer, who needs them? You’ve got us. Come on, Shadow Weaver saved your life, if she hadn’t then who would I get to mess with?” Catra asked yelping as she slipped from the top bunk, landing in a heap beside Lonnie who snickered immaturely. </p><p>“None of us remember our parents, Glim. We were all tributes to the Horde. Catra’s right, you’ve got us, we’re your family now.” Lonnie grinned as Glimmer reached up to play with the pink poof of hair that topped her head. Catra stood attempting to brush off her less than glorious descent from the top bunk.</p><p>“I know… I just wonder what they were like, you know… Supposedly they were both talented, I apparently have enough talent to be a cheap imitation of Dad according to Shadow Weaver… And I wonder what my life would have been like if my parents had survived… I can shit in one hand, wish in the other and see which one fills faster but it won’t bring them back. Anyway, I need some sleep. You two better not be late for drills.” Glimmer grumbled as she got up, kicked off her red and white horde issued boots, pulled back her sheets before flopping onto her bed, covering herself and jamming her pillow over her own face. Catra exchanged looks with Lonnie as Lonnie made her way back to her own bunk, flopping down into the mess of sheets she normally slept in. Catra on the other hand, stretched and curled up at the foot of Glimmer’s bed, kneading the lumpy mattress to get comfortable. </p><p>The next morning, Glimmer woke early as usual, Catra being nowhere to be found. Glimmer never quite understood the Magicat’s sleeping habits as she got out of the bed and began to dress. As usual she donned her white tanktop and grey leggings stuffing her feet into her red and white boots. She then plodded to the bunk bathroom, meeting Lonnie who was throwing a few punches at a punching bag, already ready for the day.</p><p>“Morning Glimmer.” Lonnie grunted as she aimed a kick at a picture attached to the punching bag that reflected the most powerful of the Princesses, She-Ra, the one that they called: The Princess of Power. </p><p>“Morning, Lonnie.” Glimmer murmured as she made her way to the locker that had her name in block print on it. Someone had stuck a doodle on a piece of paper on Glimmer’s locker. The crude sketch depicted the image of a simple hand curled in a “Fuck you” gesture led Glimmer to silently bet Catra was the one who put it there. She sighed, tearing the paper from her locker, opened it, stuffed the crumpled doodle into the depths of the locker, before she pulled out her drill gear, donning it and making her way to the sink, grabbing her toothbrush before slowly brushing her teeth. </p><p>“Glim-a-doodle, you okay?” Lonnie asked noting that Glimmer was zoning out while staring at her reflection.</p><p>Glimmer was the shortest of the older Cadets clocking in at a neat five foot even. Her pink and violet hair was always wild and not even brushing it helped at times. She was curvy, with a bit of a tummy, but she had muscle to make up for it. She knew she looked harmless and possibly fat and sluggish to some of the newer cadets. But nearly everyone who had ever had the balls to train with her, quickly found that Glimmer was possibly one of the strongest and fastest of the Cadets that the Horde had to offer. “Don’t let the cute face fool you, she’s a sorceress and a bad ass, I guarantee you she could kick your ass in ten seconds or less.” Catra would always say about the shorter woman to new recruits who only seemed to see Glimmer for her cute round face. Her pink-hazel orbs scanned her own face, seeming to skip over the neglected toothbrush in her mouth.</p><p>“Glimmer! Hurry up, we have ten minutes!” Lonnie suddenly yelped bringing Glimmer from her reverie. She quickly finished and spat foam from her mouth, tossed her toothbrush back in the sink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand before racing off toward training site Beta. She somehow managed to pass Lonnie in the hall, as Lonnie was the second to arrive followed by the reptilian teammate named Rogelio and their blonde human teammate, Kyle. </p><p>“Has ANYONE seen Catra?” Glimmer whispered to Lonnie as she pulled her green training visor over her eyes.</p><p>“Not since last night.” Lonnie hissed back, making Glimmer groan.</p><p>“Listen up, Cadets, your training exercise today, will be to worm out the rebellion leaders who have taken refuge in the Whispering Woods. Your mission is to defeat the most powerful of the Princesses, She-Ra.” Came the command of their commander. “Good luck, Cadets.”</p><p>Almost a hour later, Glimmer scowled into the depths of her locker as she changed clothes. She had changed from her training clothes to a multicolored tanktop with turtleneck like collar. The front was half burgundy, half white with a crimson diamond shape mid chest, the horde symbol was embroidered on the burgundy back in a bright bloody crimson.  She pulled on burgundy fingerless gloves that came up to the middle of her forearms, two small brown belts draped crossed over her hips. Her grey leggings and boots from her previous outfit remained as she groaned. Catra’s high laughter ringing loudly as Glimmer donned a cropped crimson short sleeved jacket with burgundy shoulders and a high white collar. Glimmer slammed the locker closed as Catra pointed to Glimmer, still laughing.</p><p>“You should have SEEN your face! You were like: OH, NO, BETRAYAL!” Catra hooted as Glimmer scowled, rolling her eyes as she clipped her horde issued buckle on one of her belts.</p><p>“We’re senior cadets now, Catra. We shouldn’t be pulling such childish, immature, holy shit is that a mouse?!” Glimmer pointed to a far corner causing Catra to hiss, turning to face where the curvy girl was pointing.</p><p>“What?! WHERE!?” Catra screamed. Glimmer burst into snorts of laughter, directing her pointing finger to Catra.</p><p>“Are you EVER not going to fall for that?” Glimmer asked through her hoots of laughter. Catra shot Glimmer a look of annoyance.</p><p>“I don’t know. Are YOU ever going to let it go? That was ONE damn time, okay?” Catra grumbled.</p><p>“I know, but for some reason it’s always funny.” Glimmer finally stopped laughing as a call of her name interrupted their laughter.</p><p>“Glimmer…” Came the voice of a tall woman with black hair, dressed head to toe in differing shades of burgundy trimmed in black. A burgundy mask covered the woman’s face, but her cold grey eyes were the only thing the two ever saw of the woman’s face. Currently her cold gaze was trained on the shorter woman. Glimmer instantly snapped to attention, saluting the older woman as Catra folded her arms over her chest, scowling at the floor. </p><p>“Master Shadow Weaver.” Glimmer said shortly via greeting. The tall sorceress folded her hands in a faux demure fashion in front of her. </p><p>“You have done well. You've completed your training course in record time in addition to making astounding progress with your skill in sorcery.” Shadow Weaver’s voice was warm, it made Glimmer shift uncomfortably as if the Sorceress would be taking back her praise. </p><p>“Catra did too! Well, I mean the training… Record time… You know…” Glimmer grinned weakly as she pulled Catra to her by a hand around the back of her neck causing the Magicat to grumble.</p><p>“Ah, yes… How a creature as unmotivated as you completed the course in that time as well will further amaze me.” Shadow Weaver’s cold voice dripped in sarcasm. </p><p>“Supportive as usual, eh, Shadow Weaver?” Catra rolled her eyes as she managed to pull away from Glimmer. </p><p>“Do not get flippant with me, Cadet.” Shadow Weaver snapped making Catra stumble back a step, a glint of fear in Catra’s heterochromatic gaze, causing her to look away.</p><p>“Glimmer…  Walk with me, Glimmer…” Shadow Weaver turned, motioning the pink haired girl to follow her. Glimmer shot a look to Catra, the taller of the two waving her off with a dismissive gesture. Glimmer stepped forward, easily falling into pace beside Shadow Weaver.</p><p>“You… Wanted to talk to me?” Glimmer asked timidly, Shadow Weaver gave a hum of interest.</p><p>“You’ve made outstanding progress, Glimmer. Micah would have been proud. I, for one, am not the only one who has noticed.” Shadow Weaver’s tone held a hint of pride, Glimmer couldn’t help but feel the compliment was only half sincere, “Lord Hordak has been following your progress, he thinks you will make a fine Force Captain. Come…” Glimmer had involuntarily paused at the mention of Hordak. She knew that Hordak knew pieces of what she really was, but to be told he had bothered himself with her studies and training made her a bit light headed.</p><p>“Where are we going, Master?” Glimmer asked nervously.</p><p>“Lord Hordak wishes to present you with both a promotion and honors, personally. Unless you do not want them?” Shadow Weaver’s voice was soft, almost concerned. Glimmer knew the tone well enough to understand that she was playing on Glimmer’s insecurity and pride.</p><p>“It’s not that, Master, I just was curious. That’s all.” Glimmer said quickly. “Did… Did… Lord Hordak… Nominate me… For Force Captain? Personally?” Glimmer asked slowly.</p><p>“Indeed. You completed your combat training in record time, your skill and understanding of sorcery have caught Lord Hordak’s attention. I would venture to say that Lord Hordak believes that you have the opportunity to give the Horde a champion to crush those violent rebels, once and for all.” Shadow weaver paused next to a door, the guard at the door pressed a hand to the panel beside it, causing the door to slide open. The room inside was lit a sickly green, Glimmer swallowed as she followed after Shadow Weaver, entering the room as the door hissed to a close behind her. The two women approached the dias where a pale figure robed in black sat, observing them as both women fell to a kneel at the same time with mutters of: “Lord Hordak”.  Shadow Weaver looked up before she spoke. “I brought Glimmer, per your orders, Lord Hordak.” Shadow Weaver then quickly looked back down.</p><p>“Princess Glimmer of Bright Moon. Your prestige and lineage has proven to be a valuable resource for the Horde. I admit, I was skeptical about allowing Shadow Weaver to harbor another Princess within our humble army… However… Your upbringing has exceeded my expectations.” Glimmer heard the creak and hiss of Hordak’s armor as he rose from his throne. She tried to quell the panic in her chest as Hordak’s footsteps approached. She had always vaguely wondered if Hodak had known about her past. She snapped from her thoughts as she found a slender pale hand in front of her, an offering for her to stand. Glimmer grasped the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled gently to her feet before the hand was retracted, Glimmer’s gaze still trained on the floor. The same hand gently cupped Glimmer’s chin forcing her to look up, meeting Hordak’s crimson gaze with her own pink hazel. “You, have great potential, Glimmer. Force Captain is merely the first step. Shadow Weaver has informed me of your intelligence, your power. It would benefit the Horde greatly to have someone of your prestige as a Force Captain.” Hordak’s hand left Glimmer’s chin as he looked over her. “You have grown into a strong Horde Soldier, we are fortunate that Shadow Weaver found you, and cultivated your gift to serve.” A small hint of a smirk crossed Hordak’s lips as he took something from the pouch at his hip. When he offered his hand to her again, a badge half the size of Glimmer’s palm rested serenely on pale skin. The gleaming green and gold metal winking up at Glimmer in the light.</p><p>“It is a honor, Lord Hordak. It would be the greatest privilege to serve the horde as a Force Captain.” Glimmer said simply. Hordak nodded, offering the badge to Glimmer.</p><p>“Then accept the Rank of Force Captain and commit to your rightful place among the Horde. You can do great things, Force Captain.” Hordak commented slyly as Glimmer gently took the badge, a small prideful grin playing on her lips.</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Hordak. I won’t let you down.” Glimmer then turned a full grin to the pale man.</p><p>“See to it that you do not disappoint me. You may leave. Shadow Weaver, stay.” Hordak motioned for Glimmer to leave. She quickly clipped her new badge to her jacket and gave Hordak a respectful bow before leaving the room.</p><p>She felt giddy for a moment, her fingers gently attached the badge to the fabric of her jacket, tracing the cool metal with a grin. She gave a sigh of glee before she began to head to the barracks. It was then a loud voice called out of the intercoms.</p><p>“All newly appointed Force Captains, report to meeting room alpha four.” Glimmer turned on her heel before dashing off in the opposite direction.  </p><p>A few hours later, Glimmer shifted through the paperwork in hand. Attending Force Captain orientation was not just a formality, but it had been informative. Glimmer had, of course, had taken on two of the newer Force Captains who had decided to mock her when it was announced that she was one of two princesses that worked for and with the Horde. Of course, the Orientation didn’t cover the fact Glimmer only knew sorcery since she didn’t have a Rune Stone. Glimmer had fun with the two before giving them a faux sweet suggestion (or a civil threat, depending on who you happened to be) of going through training again if: “one itty bitty Princess can whoop your ass”. It was needless to say she had also brought attention to her skill, causing the other Force Captains to realize she had earned her badge rather than getting it for being Shadow Weaver’s apprentice.</p><p>“Hey, Glimmer! Wait up!” A voice yelled making Glimmer groan inwardly. She turned to find the tall Scorpioni woman almost literally bouncing toward her. Glimmer felt a frown cross her own face.</p><p>“Can I help you?” Glimmer asked with a scowl. The woman giggled before she held out a pincer, presumably for Glimmer to shake. The shorter woman rose a brow but said nothing.</p><p>“That was some fancy pants magic stuff that you did earlier, Pinkie. The other Force Captains wanted to know if you wanted to have dinner with us tonight, that is if you aren't busy.” The tall buff scorpion woman's face flushed almost as brightly as her crimson exo-skeleton.</p><p>“No.” Glimmer said flatly.</p><p>“Awww, why not? I mean you're free to say no, of course, but-” The older woman trailed off as Glimmer cut her off.</p><p>“It's a sweet offer, but no. In case you haven't noticed, I don't do people. I'd rather drink Shadow Weaver's mystery potions than fraternize. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go over my teams and strategy for taking down Thaymor.” Glimmer grumbled, turning on the spot to head back to the barracks. She took only a single step before the form of Catra blurred through the air, tackling Glimmer to the floor.</p><p>“Where have you been!? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Catra looked up to see the Scorpioni woman looking to her in shocked surprise. “Nothing to see here, go away.” Catra snapped before turning back to Glimmer. “So where have you been? What’s this?” Catra caught the gleam of the badge on Glimmer’s coat, without even asking she delicately removed the badge with skill and easy speed.</p><p>“Catra, don’t!” Glimmer squeaked as she attempted to get the magicat off her. “No way! You’ve been promoted!?” Glimmer gave a sheepish grin as Catra got off her, stood, then reached down to help her up. Glimmer drew a circle in the air before giving a gesture for all the papers that had been scattered to file themselves neatly in the folder she had been carrying before she snatched the file from mid-air.</p><p>“Well, yes… I have… Can we not do this in the hall, Catra.” Glimmer sighed, noting that the other woman was watching them in interest. “Look, I’m not having dinner with you or the other Force Captains. I have things to do.” Glimmer grumbled before the tall woman gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Right, well, see you later, Pinkie!” The white haired woman offered a wave before Catra gave Glimmer a grin. </p><p>“Pinkie? So, promoted, you?!” Catra brought the badge back to Glimmer’s attention.</p><p>“Yeah, Lord Hordak got wind of my training, and decided I should be a Force Captain. That’s all…” Glimmer looked to the file in hand, guilt writhed in her gut. During the orientation she had asked about their teams, Shadow Weaver had declared that they would be assigned new teams.</p><p>“That’s all? Glimmer, we’re gunna see the world! We’re gunna conquer it! Oh man, I need to blow something up, this is SO COOL!” Catra began purring in glee as Glimmer frowned looking away.</p><p>“Shadow Weaver… Said… Look, I’m getting a team of my own… I’m sorry. I tried to convince her to promote you, too, but… Well, she did bring up a valid point.” Glimmer blurted out as Catra’s expression fell. </p><p>“What? My time was just as good as yours today. What is her problem with me? I thought we were supposed to climb the ranks together.” Catra scowled, folding her arms over her chest. Glimmer gave a pained look to her best friend.</p><p>“Well, you’re disrespectful and you are always looking for a reason to piss Shadow Weaver off. She IS second in command, Catra.” Glimmer hesitated as Catra gave a scoff.</p><p>“Why should I respect her? She's just bitter that she doesn't have any real power that doesn't come from Hordak and everyone knows it. I shouldn’t have to kiss her ass to prove a point. I guess it sure must be easy being a brownnosing snot like you.” Catra grumbled before the Magicat took a graceful leap, disappearing into the depths of the rafters. Glimmer groaned.</p><p>“Catra, that’s not what I meant! Catra!” Glimmer called out as a wave of her hand caused the folder to disappear before she stomped down the hall. </p><p>Glimmer wandered around, checking most of Catra’s normal spots where she hid to sulk. After about a hour, Glimmer managed to scale a wall, finding herself at the large balcony that topped the north tower. </p><p>“You are the biggest pain in my ass.” Glimmer grumbled as she found Catra sitting on the railing.</p><p>“You’re one to talk.” Catra murmured. Glimmer gave a loud sigh as she joined Catra on the railing. Her arms hanging over the railing as she looked over the Fright Zone.</p><p>“I know we said we would get promoted together, but you always slacked off and I thought you didn’t care about that stuff anymore… It’s the least that I can do. I mean, I’ll finally get to see the action, I’ll be able to do more good, you know?” Glimmer questioned as Catra groaned, leaning back so that she was laying precariously on the railing. </p><p>“You’re such a damn square… Here, take your stupid badge.” Glimmer barely caught the small shiny metal object after Catra gave a flick of her wrist, tossing the badge to Glimmer. Glimmer sighed looking to the badge with a look of hurt.</p><p>“You know, that’s really selfish of you, Catra. This is what I have been working for my entire life. I was hoping you could be, I don't know, happy for me for once. The others take you seriously because you’re athletic and strong… And I’m just good at magic…” Glimmer frowned at the badge in her hand as Catra gave an aggravated growl.</p><p>“Ugh, whatever. It's not like I even care. I just wanna get out of this dump at some point before I die of boredom. I wonder what's even outside the Fright Zone anyway.” Catra sat up, motioning to the Fright Zone below them. “There has to be something cool out there if the Princesses are so willing to battle each other for it.” Catra mused. Glimmer gave a conspiratorial grin before she hooked her badge back to her jacket, reached into the inner breast of her jacket and pulled out a key that obviously went to a horde skiff.</p><p>“If you’re so fucking bored… Why don't we go find out?” Glimmer asked jingling the keys in front of Catra.</p><p>Within minutes, the two had boarded a skiff and were now sailing quickly along the barren landscape, Catra giving hoots of glee as they sped up.</p><p>“I take it back, you are officially awesome! I can’t believe you stole a skiff!” Catra yelled, the happiness in her tone made Glimmer grin.</p><p>“Borrowed. Don’t you DARE make me regret this.” Glimmer grumbled playfully over the buzz of the skiff engine.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to drive one of these, give it!” Catra pried the steerstick from Glimmer.</p><p>“Woah! Save us enough fuel to get back!” Glimmer tried to wrestle the steerstick from Catra. Catra only cackled in delight.</p><p>“That’s a problem for future Glimmer and Catra~ Live a little, you’re such a stiff!” Catra made a face as Glimmer’s face turned to horror, grabbing the steerstick, Catra attempting to take it back.</p><p>“TREE! CATRA, TREE!!!” Glimmer pulled Catra’s fingers from the speed trigger in time to glide the skiff to a stop just out of reach from gnarled, ancient trees. </p><p>“Woah, nice catch.” Catra whistled.</p><p>“The Whispering Woods… There’s never been a single unit that we’ve sent in here to be seen again…” Glimmer said quietly. </p><p>“Let’s explore, come on. It’ll be fun.” Catra gave glimmer a flash of her brows that suggested she was accusing the short curvy woman of being afraid.</p><p>“Just a little. Just… Let’s be careful, Okay?” Glimmer frowned as she carefully maneuvered the skiff between trees.</p><p>A short while, several screams, and a skidding halt later, Glimmer ran over to the skiff that was mere inches from what appeared to be the remnants of a wall. Glimmer’s calm melted into angry panic as she kicked the skiff, stubbed her toe, swearing loudly. Catra groaned as she jumped off the skiff. </p><p>“Where… Are we?” Catra asked, seemingly unscathed as she looked around, “Looks like this place was toasted some time ago… Uh, you okay, Glimmer?” Catra asked noting that Glimmer was shooting her a death glare, her round face puffed in a rather adorable expression of ire.</p><p>“I TOLD you not to drive the skiff up a tree! Agh, this is a disaster.” Glimmer groaned loudly as Catra’s ears folded back. </p><p>“Hey, I didn’t drive it up a tree, you panicked and fell off the skiff!” Catra argued. Glimmer threw her hands in the air with a growl of disgust as she tried to stomp off, Catra following after her before something caught the Magicat’s attention. </p><p>“Do you always have to fucking get us into these messes? Agh, I don’t have any sorcery powder, so we can’t just poof back to the Fright Zone! Once again, neither of us seem to have a single gods forsaken braincell between us!” Glimmer ranted as Catra held up a hand pointing behind Glimmer. Behind Glimmer was a fire damaged mural, one that had Catra doing a double take at the younger woman. Glimmer began to swear under her breath, gripping her pink and violet hair in a gesture of distress, not seeming to notice the mural that Catra was staring at.</p><p>“Uh… Glimmer…” Catra said tapping her friend on the shoulder as she had walked up to Glimmer, attempting to point out the mural.</p><p>“Stop bugging me, I need to think!” Glimmer snapped, “We should have enough fuel to get back to the Fright Zone. Fuck, Shadow Weaver is going to kill me!” It was then that Catra’s fist met Glimmer’s shoulder causing the shorter woman to turn to the Magicat with a growl. The growl faded into a confused noise as Catra grabbed her by the chin and poof of her hair, and in a surprisingly gentle way she forced Glimmer to look at the mural. “What… What is this?” Glimmer asked softly, Catra releasing the shorter woman, allowing her to approach the painted stone. Glimmer studied the mural, reaching out to gently attempt to clear the soot stains.</p><p>“It looks like some kind of painting or something. Maybe it’s a portrait of some long gone somebody… I don’t know…” Catra paused noting the look of confused interest on Glimmer’s face, “Weren’t you supposed to have been the Princess of Bright Moon?” Catra asked quietly, “You don’t think that we’re in the ruins of Bright Moon Castle, do you?” She asked as Glimmer’s confusion seemed to intensify. </p><p>“Supposed to, yes. Other than Shadow Weaver and Hordak, you’re the only one who knows the truth. I was always called “Princess” as a slur among the cadets because of my looks… And my… You know… My back…” Glimmer paused, a hand reaching over the opposite shoulder to vaguely indicate the fact that she had wing like markings on her back. “Gods, this place is just teeming with magic, isn’t it?” Glimmer looked to her hands, she flexed her hands before gasping, a soft sparkling silver aura surrounded her hands for a moment before fading just as quickly as it had appeared. She looked to Catra who was surveying her in concern. </p><p>“Did you hit your head when you fell from the skiff? I would have thought that your overly poofy hair would have cushioned a fall. Are you brain damaged or something? Oh gods, don’t be brain damaged! Shadow Weaver is going to kill me!” Catra seemed to panic as she grabbed Glimmer by the face and pulled her close to examine the younger woman for injury. Glimmer slapped Catra’s hands away, pushing some distance between them.</p><p>“No, stupid. I’m not brain damaged. My hands were glowing, and… You’re a Magicat, can’t you FEEL the magic currents around here?” Glimmer asked. Catra gave a nervous laugh.</p><p>“You must have hit your head, Glimmer. I mean, yeah, there’s bound to be remnants of magic if this is really Old Bright Moon. But you’re hallucinating. I don’t feel anything, and you’re seeing things because your hands weren’t glowing. We should get back to the Fright Zone.” Catra said nervously before a female voice rang out in the dimming light.</p><p>“A Horde skiff! There must be scouts! Quick, find them!” The voice shouted.</p><p>“Shit! Come on!” Glimmer caught Catra by the wrist and pulled her away from the mural. They didn’t get far when a dark skinned boy rounded a large pile of rubble with a blonde girl. The blonde held a torch, surveying the area behind the two, allowing Glimmer to pull Catra behind a pile of rubble, a quick murmur causing her and the magicat to blend in with their surroundings. The blonde’s hair was up in a high ponytail, her bangs swept back in a poof above her forehead. She wore a white turtleneck shirt with long sleeves, a baby blue tunic trimmed in black and gold over it, a blue stone motif at the center of her chest. Black leather bracers encased her forearms, while grey leggings did little to hide her buff, muscular physique, a large gold handled broadsword was sheathed on her back. Her feet were encased in black boots that came to mid calf. Her companion on the other hand, had short black hair that curled rebelliously, fading down into an undercut. He wore a white cropped sleeveless shirt with crossing gold stripes across the front, a low gold collar, and a large red heart motif on the front, a gold pauldron graced his left shoulder. A simple brown belt held up purple pants that were tucked into midcalf white boots, also with heart motifs and gold colored soles. Gold and brown braces of an archer fit over the back of his hands and wrists, a bow sheathed at his shoulders.</p><p>“Huh, the skiff seems to be abandoned. Maybe the woods made them crash or something?” The male said as he passed by Glimmer and Catra’s hiding spot, Glimmer’s hand finding Catra’s mouth.</p><p>“Quiet, if they go away we can get the skiff and run like hell, got it?” Glimmer whispered quietly. Surprisingly Catra nodded silently as if curious what would happen. </p><p>“Why now? The Horde destroyed Bright Moon almost thirteen years ago, why would they return?” The blonde asked.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe it was an accident. You know, like how we took Aunt Casta’s magic carpet to Salineas and got caught in the clouds until we were found by General Juliet?” The male giggled. Surprisingly the Blonde snorted, busting into loud, obnoxious laughter accompanied by unattractive snorts. </p><p>“Man, they were soooo mad. Hey, Bow, look at this?” The blonde questioned as she labeled her male companion, Bow. </p><p>“What is it, Adora?” Bow asked revealing the blonde’s name. The one named Adora held the torch high, revealing footprints that led from the skiff to the mural. Adora knelt and studied the footprints.</p><p>“This was definitely an accident. There’s two of them. Judging by the footprints, they may have left the skiff and are attempting to go on foot…” Adora’s tone became concerned as she followed a set of footprints to the mural and paused. “Glitter?” The blonde woman questioned as she touched the mural tentatively, before looking to her hand.</p><p>“Vandalism?” Bow asked joining the blonde.  Adora seemed to be studying the mural closer.</p><p>“No, it’s a hand print… Small, possibly female… There are traces of magic… A… Sorceress, maybe?” Adora looked to Bow, the torch above the blonde’s head casting slightly dancing shadows across their faces.</p><p>“Princess Adora! Princess Adora!” Called another voice as another person dashed into the scene. This person was wearing armor, unlike the other two. “Madam Razz needs you right away!” The soldier gasped as if they had run several miles. The blonde rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Ohhh, Gramma Razz wants you, what did you do this time?” Bow nudged the blonde with his elbow, taking the torch. Rather than responding Adora blew an immature raspberry at Bow.</p><p>“Lord Bow, kindly refrain from goading the Princess.” The guard’s tone became hard with chastisement.</p><p>“Yes, mom.” Adora grumbled, “Anyway, there’s possibly two Horde Soldiers on the loose in the woods. They may not even know we’re here. Let them be if you find them, they may come back for their skiff. If encountered, one of them may be a sorceress. There’s traces of magic… Everywhere…” Adora looked over to the pile of rubble where Catra and Glimmer were hiding, a curious look as if she could sense the two hiding women. “Be on guard.” Adora then motioned to Bow. “Come on, we better let Aunt Juliet and Gramma Razz know what we found…” The three left before Glimmer sighed. The invisibility spell faded as Catra pushed away from Glimmer.</p><p>“We should get out of here before they catch on that we’re here. Glimmer, you okay?” Catra asked slowly.</p><p>“The blonde, she could sense my magic… How is that possible? YOU can’t even do that.” Glimmer asked quietly, getting to her feet and helping Catra up.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, Glimmer, she’s a princess, we know what those freaks are capable of. Let’s go.” Catra grumbled as she grabbed the shorter woman by the arm, practically dragging her to the skiff. The two got on board before a voice called out.</p><p>“HORDE SOLDIERS!!!” Came the yell. Glimmer looked to Catra in panic.</p><p>“Start the skiff. START THE SKIFF!” Glimmer ordered loudly in panic. Catra ripped the cord to the skiff’s engine twisting the key to have the engine roar to life as four rebel soldiers rounded a pile of rubble as Glimmer pulled on the steerstick, pulling the speed trigger to rip out of the ruins at high speed.</p><p>After about a hour, the two pulled the skiff into the skiff yard. Since it was late, there weren’t any guards on duty. Glimmer carefully placed the key back in its place before the duo slowly made their way back to the barracks. When they got back. Glimmer stripped off her jacket and kicked off her boots, flopping down on her bed. Surprisingly, Catra didn’t immediately curl up at the foot of her bed, but instead gracefully ascended to her own bunk above Glimmer’s. Glimmer raised her hands to examine them in the dim light that filtered through the air from the dim lights that marked different parts of the room.</p><p>“What… Was that…?” Glimmer asked herself softly. Catra’s scoff was heard above her.</p><p>“Stop thinking about your stupid extistenial crisis and go to bed…” Catra grumbled.</p><p>“Hey, Catra… You wanna spar? I can’t sleep…” Glimmer sighed sitting up, tracing a circle in the air before giving her boots a “come” gesture. Her boots flew to her as she felt rather than saw Catra join her on the bed.</p><p>“You’re hung up over those ruins, aren’t you? Look, you’re not like those freaks. They made their choice when they killed your parents, Glimmer. You don’t need them… Come on, you need to fight this out. Bonus points if you use sorcery this time.” Catra smirked at Glimmer who sighed as she pulled her boots back on. For once the older woman led Glimmer from the room.</p><p>Glimmer couldn’t help getting lost in thought as her mind wandered back to the ruins that they had found. The figure in the mural depicted a woman with large translucent wings, she seemed familiar to Glimmer in a way that made Glimmer feel like she was about to throw up. She scowled as she looked to her hands, remembering the sparkling glow and how the blonde woman, Adora, had mentioned finding something called glitter where she had touched the mural. Without warning Catra’s hand had found her wrist and with a twist in addition to a carefully aimed kick to the back of Glimmer’s knee sent the pink haired girl to the floor with a growl.</p><p>“You conniving little bitch.” Glimmer snapped as she managed to take back her wrist, rolling onto her back she gave a simple snap of her fingers sending a small bolt of electricity at the Magicat. Catra gave a yelp, dodging awkwardly, as Glimmer flipped to her feet. Anger, that was something Glimmer knew how to handle. Confusing feelings she didn’t know the name of she figured could easily turn into blind fury. At current she found it easy to direct her aggravation at the Magicat currently grinning at her with a hand on her hip, studying the other hand as if checking her nails for dirt. Unfortunately, Shadow Weaver had both taught Glimmer regular sorcery as well as what was referred to as dark Sorcery in addition to allowing her temper to get the best of her. It was rare enough for Glimmer to use more complex sorcery without Shadow Weaver’s permission, but even more so if she became furious enough to delve into darker magics.</p><p>“Ohhh, looks like you’re getting serious, Princess. Come on, give me your best shot!” Catra’s tone was playful as she shifted into a fighting stance giving an inviting gesture to start the actual fight, but Glimmer’s answering snarl was pure anger, a deep purple aura radiating from the shorter woman. </p><p>“I. Told. You. NEVER. Call. Me. That.” Glimmer’s voice was low, heavy with a threat. Catra’s eyes widened as a deep black ball formed in Glimmer’s hand. Before a terrified “Oh Shit” could escape the feline, she found herself backflipping out of range of the black energy ball. “You think I LIKE being reminded that I’m a fucking FREAK? Do you think I LIKE being reminded that my family was slaughtered in cold blood by the ones who were supposed to be their Allies!?” The side of Glimmer’s lip twitched with her anger. </p><p>“Chill out, Glimmer! It was a joke!” Catra yelped knowing that once Glimmer lost her temper it would take more than words to calm the pink haired woman. Catra had only seen Glimmer lose herself to rage a rare three times (this one marked the fourth) prior, it was usually at the insult of insinuating that Glimmer was weak. She often joked about Glimmer not taking their sparring seriously as she had never used sorcery against the feline previously. Finding herself at a pissed Glimmer’s mercy was both a curse and a shock. Catra knew exactly what Glimmer was capable of having witnessed Glimmer’s descent into temporary rage fueled insanity. Glimmer’s response was snapping her fingers, the shadows behind Catra swirled before snaking along the floor toward Glimmer. </p><p>“Is THAT how you see me? A fucking joke?” Glimmer’s tone seemed calm, but the crimson glow that now shone in the younger woman’s eyes spoke of darker intentions.</p><p>“Glimmer, don’t. Look, I know you’re mad. I was goading you to fight out your feelings. Stupid thing to do, really, but what else can I do to get it through your thick head. You don’t need those damn freaks, Glimmer, you’re a Force Captain, the apprentice to the Second in Command of the Horde. Isn’t that enough?” Catra said quickly adding the question before she jumped out of the way of a shadow-like tendril that’s shot from the floor between the two. The magicat flinched, but to her surprise nothing happened. When Catra looked up, she found that Glimmer had collapsed to the floor, knees drawn to her chest, soft sobs issuing from the younger woman. “Glimmer?” Catra asked softly as she approached and gently knelt next to her best friend. </p><p>“Gods, this is so fucking stupid. That place was so familiar, both a dream come true and a fucking nightmare. I don’t know what to do… I want to go back, I have to know if there’s anything left.  I know you don’t care, you don’t have a reason.” Glimmer sniffled as the last of the black aura faded from around the curvy woman’s frame. She looked to her hands. “The Fright Zone is all I’ve ever known, Catra… I know there’s no place for me anywhere else… But… I… I need to find out… I need to see for myself if there’s something missing…” Glimmer trailed off with a sniff. Catra looked her over in surprise.</p><p>“If you’re gunna go, I’m coming with you.” Catra helped Glimmer to her feet before Glimmer shook her head, sniffing slightly. </p><p>“No, look Catra, I know I saw something out there. It's just... I just need to get another look. It feels important somehow. I can’t explain it… Please...” Glimmer gave Catra a pleading look. Catra nodded.</p><p>“It’s important to you… Sounds good. Let's get going.” Catra took Glimmer’s hand and nodded for the door. Glimmer hesitated </p><p>“No, Catra. I don't want you getting in trouble on my behalf. Just cover for me okay? I'll be back before anyone knows I'm gone. It shouldn’t be any longer than a few hours…” Glimmer gave Catra a reassuring look. Catra scowled.</p><p>“Don’t get caught then, you little shit.” Catra grinned releasing Glimmer’s hand, “Be careful.”</p><p>“Pfffttt, that’s a tall order coming from you. If I’m not back in four hours, alert Shadow Weaver, okay?” With that Glimmer pulled Catra into a brief hug before taking off, leaving Catra to frown slightly at the younger woman’s retreating back. </p><p>Meanwhile, Adora entered a small room where an old woman with bushy grey hair, large thick round glasses, and dressed in a soft pale pink sat in a simple wooden chair.</p><p>“Ah, Adora, dearie. Didn’t we tell you not to go scouting alone?” The crone mused, her tone was both disciplinary and playful.</p><p>“But I wasn’t alone, Gramma Razz. I had Bow with me!” Adora yelped defensively. The crone stood, in her hands she clutched an old broom. She peered at Adora while adjusting her glasses.</p><p>“What if you had found those Horde Scouts, Dearie? You don’t know how to use your abilities yet, Dearie. Even as skilled as he is, Bow wouldn’t be enough to protect you, Adora. You are our She-Ra, you should really start acting like it.” Razz ended in a sigh of disappointment. Adora gave a “humph” of annoyance.</p><p>“If you’d let me FIGHT, I’d learn faster!” Adora argued, her temper rising with a flush to her cheeks. </p><p>“Ah, dearie… There’s no other way to put this… Adora, you’re grounded.” Razz said simply. Adora stared at her guardian, she began to huff indignantly.</p><p>“GROUNDED?! RAZZ I’M NINETEEN! YOU CAN’T GROUND ME!” Adora yelled, her anger finally flaring to life. Razz picked her ear with her pinky, ignoring Adora’s protests.</p><p>“There will be no more of this running off and doing as you pleased. You are to stay within the catacombs and train. General Juliet will be happy to assist you.” Razz then motioned for Adora to leave the room. The blonde obeyed with a growl, running into Bow in the hall. </p><p>“She didn’t take the news of the Scouts in Old Bright Moon very well, did she?” Bow asked. Adora shot him a glare of annoyance.</p><p>“I’m grounded.” Adora grumbled.  Bow gave a soft snicker.</p><p>“Listen, I think they might still be in the woods. If you want, we can go find them.” Bow pulled out a tracker pad, ever the tech savvy, he never went anywhere without it. </p><p>“I would but… You know what, I can’t just sit here. What if they’re injured? What if they need help? I’m She-Ra, I’m supposed to be helping people, not hiding under ground. I’m in.” Adora said grinning to her best friend.</p><p>“Okay, so here’s the plan…” Bow trailed off, leading Adora down the hall.</p><p>Silence filled the air as Glimmer carefully made her way through the underbrush.</p><p>“Old Bright Moon is on the far side of the woods. If I’m careful, I can make it there and back in the time I gave to Catra... “ Glimmer muttered under her breath. “Catra was right, this is stupid, I should just go home…” Glimmer grumbled.</p><p>“Agh, we’ve been at this for over a hour, Bow. There’s no sign of the skiff or the scouts.” Came the familiar voice of the blonde woman from the ruins. </p><p>“Easy, Adora. It might mean that they’re okay and they made it out of the woods without trouble…” The male voice from the ruins said as the two figures made their way through the brush, into Glimmer’s field of vision. Unfortunately for Glimmer, she was in the open, with no place to hide. Before she could form an invisibility spell, Glimmer’s shocked gaze met the stunning blue eyes of the blonde and the soft chocolate of the darker skinned man. </p><p> “HORDE SOLDIER!” Adora announced the obvious. Glimmer gave a growl before she swiftly drew a circle in the air, causing vines to materialize and shoot toward the blonde and the dark haired ones. “WAIT!” Adora called out as Glimmer took the initiative to bolt. Bow took his bow from his back, notching an arrow.</p><p>“Stand down, I don’t want to hurt you!” Glimmer snapped, snapping her fingers over her shoulder as a small bolt of electricity shot toward Adora, making the blonde give a high yelp of shock as she barely dodged. </p><p>“Since when don’t Horde Soldiers want to hurt anyone?!” Adora snarled, “You JUST tried to ZAP ME!” Adora reasoned indignantly. </p><p>“We don’t want to hurt you either! We just wanna talk!” Bow called out. Glimmer growled again as Bow let loose his arrow. Glimmer yelped in shock as the arrow released a bola which came in contact with Glimmer’s ankle, tripping the short woman with a surprised, shocked gasp. Another snap of Glimmer’s fingers summoned a small circle from which a small flame burst forth, destroying the bounds on her ankle. The curvy woman attempted to scramble to her feet, only for Adora to tackle her, the large sword in the blonde’s hand sinking into the earth just shy of Glimmer. Glimmer gasped as the blonde stared down at her with suspicion, pinning the shorter woman to the ground by literally sitting on her thighs. Glimmer attempted to sit up, only managing to prop herself up on her elbows, her face dangerously close to Adora’s.</p><p>“How did you get in here? How did a Horde Soldier find this place?” Adora demanded to know. Glimmer merely blinked at the blonde, the question falling on deaf ears as Glimmer noted, with great embarrassment as she felt her face go bright red, that Adora was muscular, tall, and attractive. Against the vague voice of reason in her head, Glimmer reached up and poked a finger to Adora’s nose.</p><p>“You’re a princess.” Glimmer noted quietly, “Fuck me, you lot are buff beef brains with only a reflex to fight…” Glimmer whistled under her breath, noting with satisfaction that the blonde had started blushing. Whether in fury or embarrassment, Glimmer didn’t really care. </p><p>“Shut up, Horde Scum. Answer my questions, now.” Glimmer felt a smirk cross her face as Adora spoke. Glimmer gave an amused look.</p><p>“You told me to shut up.” Glimmer contradicted. Adora began to sputter in embarrassment as Bow gave a snicker. “Get off me, and I won’t have a reason to hit you.” Glimmer gave Adora a look. When Adora didn’t move, she grabbed Adora by the wrist, and with a yell flipped Adora over her head, causing the blonde to land on her back blinking up at the canopy of the woods. Glimmer then flopped back down, seeming to realize that her adrenaline was wearing thin. “I might have over done it a bit…” Glimmer barely got the words out before her eyes rolled back and she went limp in a dead faint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sixteen pages... And I'm not even DONE with the first part of Episode One. (I wanted to group certain pieces together, sue me)</p><p>IN MY DEFENSE KACE LEFT ME UNSUPERVISED!</p><p>Please support Kace on Twitter, Instagram, and Tumblr: @artofkace! Please, they're an amazing artist and this whole idea would have been lost without them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lost Princess of Bright Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer finds herself "captured" by Bow and Adora. The two attempt to help Glimmer find her way back to Old Bright Moon, only to find out something shocking about the Force Captain. Is it possible she is the missing princess, or could this be a ruse?</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Adora, calm down…” Bow said quietly as Glimmer paused as she stopped mid-step in the middle of the room. She turned scowling.</p>
<p>“Do I look dead to you? The Alliance turned on my mother and father, they were slaughtered in cold blood. Sur-fucking-PRIZE.” Glimmer growled, the light ball in her hand casting ominous shadows across her face. “The Princesses took everything from me. My family, my home, my own people. I already know that the princesses envied my mother’s power, feared my father’s sorcery. They destroyed the Moonstone and my home in the same battle. If it wasn’t for Shadow Weaver, I would have died.” Glimmer snapped. A look of understanding crossed the blonde’s face as her jaw dropped in surprise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter took some time. I’m feeling a bit better, but I’ve had a few work obligations that kept me from working on this for a good week. (I would have been done with it sooner if said obligations didn’t exist.) I kind of went for your feelings in this chapter, I regret nothing. </p>
<p>I TRIED to add some humor… It’s up to you if I failed or not. I also keep forgetting Bow knows how to use a sword in this AU. SMH. I explored a few headcanon with this chapter:</p>
<p>1.) At first Adora only vaguely knows how to heal and can generally calm SOME animals.<br/>2.) Bow is still the single braincell of the BFS.<br/>3.) Horde Glimmer is VERY aggressive and STILL likes to swear like a sailor.<br/>4.) Adora was found as a child (Not a baby) wandering the ruins of Bright Moon with no memory of before. Even Razz has told her that other than being able to talk, Adora was pretty much a clean slate.<br/>5.) Have I mentioned that Shadow Weaver PROBABLY taught Glimmer some shady ass shit? Yeah? Shady shit is useful, just saying. (Note: She TRIED to teach Micah some shady ass shit, so WHY NOT teach Glimmer. I said what I said, okay.)<br/>6.) And Finally: Adora and Glimmer keep giving each other gay panic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer’s eyes fluttered open, an obnoxious groan escaping the curvy woman as the Whispering Woods came into focus.</p>
<p>“Adora! She’s awake!” Came the vaguely familiar voice of Bow. It took Glimmer a hot minute to realize that she was a laying on something soft and that her hands were bound together.</p>
<p>“Finally… That was some impressive spell work, I don’t think Aunt Casta can perform spells without a circle like that…” Adora plopped herself down on the ground between Glimmer and Bow. Glimmer managed to sit up with a grunt, giving an annoyed look to the two.</p>
<p>“You had a chance to finish me off, why not kill me.” Glimmer snapped, a surprisingly vindictive tone to her words. Adora gave a loud snort, laughing unattractively. Glimmer’s face went blank in confusion as she rose a brow at Bow who was trying not to laugh as well.</p>
<p>“That’s hilarious! We weren’t going to hurt you! I mean we’re the good guys. I’m sure you’re in the wrong place at the wrong time, is your friend still in the woods, too? I mean you’re one of the scouts that wrecked your skiff, right?” Adora asked with a soft smile. Glimmer flushed, looking away with a soft “humph”. </p>
<p>“I think she’s mad she got caught?” Bow offered, nudging Adora with a smirk. </p>
<p>“You’re both idiots.” Glimmer grumbled.</p>
<p>“Look, the Whispering Woods is under Rebel Protection. We don’t know why you’re here, or why you were in Old Bright Moon, but as soon as we make sure you’re not going to pass out again, we’ll walk you to the edge of the Woods and you can go home.” Adora said with a grin. Glimmer looked to her bound hands, shifting them in discomfort as the rope bit into her skin, shaking her head.</p>
<p>“No, You don’t get it… I know all about you violent instigators, your insatiable need to kill. I’m looking for something, and that something led me here. I’d rather not hurt anyone if possible. If you could untie me and let me get back to what I was doing, that would be great.” Glimmer’s annoyance rang loudly in her words, Bow and Adora exchanged looks.</p>
<p>“Violent instigators? Did you hit your head or something?” Adora asked raising a brow at their “captive”. </p>
<p>“Why does everyone keep asking. No, I didn’t hit my fucking head you dumbass. Everyone knows that Princesses are violent instigators and freaks who can’t control their own powers. It’s simple logic, really.” Glimmer gave another “humph” as she looked away.</p>
<p>“Wow… Have you ever MET a princess before?” Bow asked as Glimmer turned her glare to him.</p>
<p>“Well, no… Not in person, really…” Glimmer admitted. The tall man gestured to Adora.</p>
<p>“Adora’s a princess and she has the biggest dumb puppy energy I’ve ever seen.” Bow grinned at his best friend as Adora gave him a mocking incoherent grumble.</p>
<p>“I’m not dumb. I’m just overly excitable. There’s a difference.” Adora grumbled. Bow gave a smirk causing Adora to shove him in the shoulder, making him laugh. “Shut up! That’s not funny!” Adora giggled indignantly. Glimmer groaned before Adora got to her feet. “It’s stupidly early, you were out for a while. Can you stand?” Adora asked reaching down to offer Glimmer her hand. Glimmer flinched, mentally cursing at the automatic response. “Relax, we’re not going to hurt you.” Adora said gently.</p>
<p>“How do I know I can trust you? You’re a <i>princess</i>.” Glimmer repeated eyeing Adora. Adora sighed as she took a small dagger from her belt. She then took a step toward Glimmer, causing her to flinch again as Adora gently took hold of Glimmer’s hand. Glimmer was surprised by the gentleness and warmth as Adora gently cut the rope from Glimmer’s wrists. The blonde frowned, noting that the rope had cut through Glimmer’s gloves, and had left marks on her wrists. Adora covered the marks with her hand, a soft gold glow emitted from the older woman before Adora pulled her hand back, Glimmer’s gloves were now no longer torn and her wrists no longer stung. Adora then helped Glimmer to her feet, looking her over as if checking her for other injuries.</p>
<p>“Unfortunately, that’s the best I can do right now. I don’t know why you think we’re violent instigators… Unless you’ve met Mermista, she’s kind of an asshole… OR Frosta… Frosta’s kind of mean. We’re not bad, though. We just want what’s best for Etheria. I’m getting ahead of myself… I know you don’t trust us, but, if you need help finding something here in the Woods, Bow and I can help you find it.” Adora gave a small grin of encouragement. Glimmer scowled as she looked down to her wrists. “Sorry about tying you up, we just had to make sure that you weren’t going to try to kill us.” Adora gave a sheepish grin.</p>
<p>“Everyone knows what you princesses have done. It doesn’t matter, what I’m looking for may not even be here. I’m not sure if I’m looking for a person or an object. I don’t need your help either.” Glimmer grumbled. “Though, I suppose that healing magic of yours could be useful… You don’t seem to be using sorcery… Is that your Rune Stone power? Or was it something you can just do?” Glimmer began to circle Adora, looking her over suspiciously.</p>
<p>“Oh. Well. Rune Stone. I can’t do anything else with it.” Adora looked to Bow with a curious look as if to ask if she should explain more.</p>
<p>“Interesting…” Glimmer mused, though Adora could swear she heard a vein of jealous aggravation in her tone.</p>
<p>“So you know where you’re going?” Bow asked making Glimmer pause, peering around Adora as if she had forgotten the male was there. Bow got to his feet, dusting his pants off as he stood.</p>
<p>“No. I don’t. But I think I can find it… I mean, you can trace any kind of magic if you’re smart enough.” Glimmer made a face, tracing a circle in the air.  A glowing blue symbol appeared, Glimmer frowned at it waving a hand almost dismissively. “There was some magic Catra and I encountered. It felt familiar, and I want to know why. I was the only one who seemed to be able to feel it.” Glimmer frowned again as the circle glowed lavender as she motioned for it to face a different direction.</p>
<p>“Uhhh… There’s a ton of magic in the Whispering Woods, it’s also extremely dangerous to go by yourself.” Bow reasoned. Glimmer gave him a skeptical glance.</p>
<p>“You think I can’t handle myself, Arrow Boy? I set the record for combat training completion. I’m the Apprentice to Shadow Weaver. I could spell circles around you both literally and metaphorically. If you want to make me mad, I’m sure I could show you just what this cute face of mine can really do.” Glimmer flashed her brows with a smug smirk at the man.</p>
<p>“What! No, it’s not that. It’s just you don’t know the Woods like Adora and I do, and there’s a LOT of magic around here. Some of it is extremely hostile. We’d rather come with you so you don’t get hurt or lost.” Bow stammered.</p>
<p>“Look, Horde Scum, we’re not about to allow you to roam the woods solo. Gods, are all Horde officers as stubborn as you are?” Adora surprisingly growled. Glimmer gave a huff as she turned away from Adora, following the glowing sigil. “Hey! Come back here, I’m not done with you!” Adora shouted as she followed after Glimmer. Bow hastily gathered some of the things they had left on the ground, shoving them into a knapsack, hurrying after Adora, shoving the bag at her. The two followed after Glimmer, making her groan.</p>
<p>“You’re just going to follow me, aren’t you?” Glimmer sighed, moving her hand in front of her in differing directions, following the lavender glow. </p>
<p>“Duh, we aren’t going to let you get lost.  You don’t even know where you’re going.” Adora grumbled, slinging the small knapsack casually over her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Ruins. Happy? Catra and I landed in some ruins and I felt something. I want to know what it is.” Glimmer sighed as the spell flickered and the glowing digit faded. “Fuck. I knew I should have gone easy in training…” Glimmer muttered before she reached to a pouch on her hip, rummaging in it with a curse.</p>
<p>“That describes like, five places. Are we talking… First Ones or something else?” Bow asked carefully looking to Adora. </p>
<p>“What’s a First Ones? There was a painting, it seemed familiar somehow… Ha! I raided Shadow Weaver’s stores before I came here. She’s going to be pissed when I get back, but that’s a problem for future me.” Glimmer gave a haughty look to Bow as she held up a vial with a bright blue liquid. “Tastes disgusting, but down the hatch.” Glimmer toasted the vial to Adora before uncorking it and downing the contents in a single gulp. She then threw the vial over her shoulder and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave a shutter before drawing another circle, this one was a bit brighter than the one before, the same sigil appearing in the air. “Magic 101, unless you’ve done something stupid like using the Spell of Obtainment, or bonding 100% to a Rune Stone, magic isn’t infinite. Sorcerers and mundane magic users have a certain quota of magic they have at their disposal. There are potions that restore that quota like the one I just drank, and there are ones that increase it. Shadow Weaver made sure I knew how to brew my own in case of an emergency, but I prefer to knick one from her every now and then beats having to wait two or three days for your magic to replenish itself.” Glimmer sounded proud of herself as the sigil flickered and disappeared again. “Okay, I have more than enough magic for this stupid spell… Work, damn it.” Glimmer swore with a growl as the circles she attempted to draw flickered briefly as if there wasn’t enough magic to perform it.</p>
<p>“That’s what we were trying to tell you. Navigation by way of magic is practically impossible. Even Bow’s tracker pad, which is integrated with First Ones Tech, doesn’t always work. The Woods is teaming with magic because of the Moonstone.” Adora explained. Glimmer gritted her teeth at the mention of the Moonstone, as she stomped off in the direction she had last had the sigil glow. </p>
<p>“Whatever. The sooner we find it, the sooner the two of you can leave me alone.” Glimmer murmured as she looked around.</p>
<p>“Uh, Adora? Doesn’t Gramma Razz live around here some place?” Bow asked as he frowned at the back of Glimmer’s head, “Also is it just me or did she seem really touchy when you mentioned the Moonstone?” Bow nodded toward Glimmer who was now leading the way deeper into the woods, lowering his voice to a whisper.</p>
<p>“No, she moved to the Catacombs a few months ago because of my training... Maybe she is a survivor that was kidnapped and turned against the Princesses? Maybe she was told something dumb like maybe the Royals caused the fall of Bright Moon?” Adora inquired as she, too, dropped her voice to a whisper. </p>
<p>“Wow, what is this…?” Glimmer inquired out loud as the trio entered a clearing. Adora blinked, jogging to catch up with the pink haired woman.</p>
<p>“This must have been what General Juliet was talking about… Back when Bright Moon was still thriving, the King enforced the magic of the woods with rituals. Judging by the sigils, this must be one of the places he liked to work.” Bow explained as he knelt to examine a mark on the ground. “Gramma Razz told us to stay away from these clearings because they’re sacred.” Bow looked up to note that Glimmer wasn’t paying attention but was surveying the clearing with a look of confused irritation. </p>
<p>“All ritual spaces are sacred, at least the hag knows what she’s talking about… But the Former King… Why would he have had ritual space outside the castle? That just doesn’t make sense to me. If he was the King of Bright Moon, then he had to have shared some of the power of the Moon Stone with the Queen, therefore he shouldn’t have been able to leave Bright Moon…” Glimmer frowned as she knelt next to a large sigil on the ground. When she reached out to touch it, a small silver tendril rose from the ground, slapping Glimmer’s hand as if to chastise her. “Cool... “ Glimmer held out her hand again, causing another tendril to slap at her hand. “It’s… Interactive… I’ve never seen magic do this before other than with Shadow Weaver.” Glimmer gave a grin before she doubled over, flinching as a vision overtook her senses.</p>
<p>
  <i>”Micah… are you sure about this?” a familiar voice asked. The figure of a tall woman with pink and purple hair, came into the clearing. Large white translucent wings adorned the woman’s back. Her face was round and gentle, familiar to Glimmer. A shorter man with black hair and a neatly trimmed beard trailed after her. His face was chiseled and strong, but also kind and gentle.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Of course, Angie. The Woods won’t have my protection forever, you know. But when our little girl is born, she’ll be able to invoke the magic of the Whispering Woods as well, giving her the strength to fight against the Horde.” The short man grinned up at the woman, one of her hands was resting on her round middle.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“I suppose you’re right… This will help protect Bright Moon?” Angella asked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“It will. It’s a protection spell using the magic from the Whispering Woods to cloak and hide Bright Moon. As long as the rituals are performed regularly, the Horde won’t be able to find us.” Micah drew a circle in the air with his fingertip as Angella smiled softly at the short sorcerer. “This is our home, our kingdom. Our daughter will have everything and want for nothing, Angella. It starts with protecting what we love.” Micah’s image faded as Angella’s voice rang out louder than it needed to, Glimmer’s vision going black for a mere moment.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Micah! Take Glimmer! RUN!”</i>
</p>
<p>Glimmer gasped, her eyes snapping wide open, surprised to find the silvery tendril was patting her head, tears had involuntarily flowed down her face. With an angry growl Glimmer slapped at the tendril, causing it to sink back into the ground almost sadly. Glimmer stubbornly wiped her face with the back of her hand. </p>
<p>“You… Okay? What happened?” Bow asked in concern. Glimmer shot him a glare.</p>
<p>“None of your damn business, Arrow Boy!” Glimmer snapped as she stood. She angrily drew a circle in the air, her hands swiftly formed a series of hand signs before the circle drifted to the grass, “Reveal.” Glimmer commanded softly.</p>
<p>“Hey, what are you-” Adora cut herself off as a silvery apparition appeared in the middle of the clearing. Adora’s mouth fell open as the figure took on a colored translucent quality.</p>
<p>“Impossible. You can’t embed memories on a place. There’s too much residual energy…” Glimmer spoke softly as she stared at the figure in confusion, the details sharpening to form the former king holding something to his chest. The figure set down the “something” and seemed to be speaking, though no sound escaped him as he smiled brightly. The small hand of a toddler reached out from the lumpy mass of a cloak as the former king’s figure left the clearing. No sooner had the figure left the clearing both faded leaving Glimmer looking shocked and horrified. </p>
<p>“Was that… King Micah? That must have been before he was captured…” Adora looked to Bow, “The Princess might still be alive!” Adora said excitedly before she went to Glimmer and caught her in a hug, lifting the short woman with an unnatural ease. Glimmer struggled to free herself until Adora realized what she was doing and set Glimmer on her feet. “Sorry, I meant it when I said I was overly excitable…” Adora murmured sheepishly. </p>
<p>“If that WAS the king, how did that memory wind up here? Didn’t you say it was impossible?” Bow asked Glimmer who was staring at the place where Micah’s Memory Figure had left the clearing.</p>
<p>“Embedding memories is tricky business. It’s theoretically impossible to embed memories on a place. Yet… This place chose to show me…” Glimmer looked at her own hand with a look of confusion. “I’ve used that spell hundreds of times, to varying degrees of success and failure… I was trying to figure out if there’s some kind of mind magic at work, something that could drag the most repressed of emotions to the surface. As a Sorceress, I’m baffled. As a person, I’m shocked. The spell I used will usually find any type of hidden magic, but it showed memories instead… I know I didn’t mess it up… I mean Shadow Weaver says I’m a perfectionist when it comes to sorcery, supposedly just like my parents.” Glimmer paused. Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest, one hand gripping her elbow while the other tapped her chin in thought. “It doesn’t make sense, even if he was as powerful as he was rumored to be. Why allow someone with zero connection to see something so personal… A person’s last moments.” Glimmer lowered her hands looking to the ground, “There are no signs of this clearing being tampered with, therefore there wouldn’t be a shallow grave if this was where he was killed… Agh, focus, stupid, focus. You’re not here to chase illusions, you’re here to find fucking answers.” Glimmer began to speak aloud seemingly to herself as she grabbed her hair and gave it a sharp tug. </p>
<p>“The King didn’t die here?” Adora asked softly, blinking innocently at Glimmer. Glimmer blinked at Adora as if the blonde was insane.</p>
<p>“No, even if it was thirteen years ago, there would still be an indentation, a flaw in the sigil. The Horde would have at least had the decency to bury the body even if they found them postmortem. It’s the decent thing to do, really. This clearing is more than a ritual space, I recognize the sigil from my Sorcery lessons… It’s a protection spell, something invoked and made more powerful by turning it into a ritual. Agh, stop it. You’re distracting me. Answers, that’s what I’m here for. Not stupid little mind tricks. I get enough of that at home. Stay out of my head! You fuck with me one more time, <i>Princess</i> and I’ll burn down this whole forest with a single spell, got it?” Glimmer snapped at Adora before she scowled stomping off to what appeared to be the same direction the apparition of Micah had gone. Adora blinked before giving Bow a look of innocent confusion.</p>
<p>“But… I didn’t DO anything…” Adora said lamely. Bow frowned.</p>
<p>“We better catch up…” Bow grumbled seconds before Glimmer came running back into the clearing, a high scream of terror escaping her as she dashed over to Adora and hid behind her.</p>
<p>“I HAVE SEEN SOME SHIT BUT WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!?” Glimmer pointed toward the edge of the clearing, a loud rumble filling the air.</p>
<p>“Remember how we said there are SOME hostile things in the Whispering Woods? THAT’S one of them.” Adora gasped as a large insectoid creature tumbled into the clearing with a roar.  “Easy, big guy… We’re not here to hurt you…” Adora said soothingly as she approached slowly. It let out a roar, making Adora give a short coo of comfort. “Shhhhh… Horde Scum isn’t going to hurt you, sweetheart… Bow, take her and go. It’s okay, we’re going to take her away now…” Adora said softly.</p>
<p>“Come on. The effects of Addora’s calming spell won’t last long, let’s go.” Bow grabbed the pink haired woman by the hand, attempting to drag her off.</p>
<p>“DON’T TOUCH ME!” Glimmer snarled loudly, just as Adora had begun petting the gigantic insectoid. At Glimmer’s outburst the creature reared with a loud roar.</p>
<p>“Uh-oh… RUN!” Adora spun on the spot as she immediately broke into a run, grabbing both Bow and Glimmer, pulling them from the clearing. “HOW did you piss off a gigantic rollie-pollie!? He’s fucking pissed!” Adora yelped as  Bow quickly pulled the ladies in a different direction as a web like glob it a tree in the direction that Glimmer had been seconds prior.</p>
<p>“MAKE IT CALM AGAIN! MAKE IT CALM!” Glimmer demanded loudly.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t work like that-AH!” Adora screeched as another web like glob flew past her head. The blonde let out a yelp at the same time as Glimmer and Bow, as the trio ran straight over the edge of a short cliff landing in a heap. Quickly Adora, who had landed on top of Glimmer who had landed unfortunately sandwiched between Adora and Bow, got to her feet and picked up both Glimmer and Bow by the arm. “Come on, come on, come on! We gotta get out of here!” Adora whined as she pulled the two toward what appeared to be a taller cliff with markings etched on the wall. The large creature stood on top of the cliff they had fallen from, clicking its pincers angrily. Bow quickly scanned the markings before he gently shoved Adora toward it, looking to the gigantic insect which seemed to be looking for a way down.</p>
<p>“Adora, what does it say… WHAT DOES IT SAY?” The man’s voice was laced in panic as Adora looked the stonework over for a moment.</p>
<p>“ETERNIA!” Adora shouted a few seconds later just as the gigantic insectoid rolled down the small cliff and a door in front of the trio opened. Adora grabbed Bow and Glimmer by the arm and pulled them through the door just in time for the door to close, the gigantic insectoid slamming into it a moment later. Adora and Bow sighed heavily in relief. “Gods, what did you DO to that poor thing? I’ve never seen one that pissed off before.” </p>
<p>“I actually didn’t do anything to it, <i>Princess</i>.” Glimmer stated haughtily before she drew a small circle that glowed briefly before a ball of light appeared in Glimmer’s hand. “Where are we, anyway?” Glimmer questioned with a frown while holding her hand high, leading the way into the ruins, the magical ball of light  illuminating the metal walls.</p>
<p>“Agh, Gramma Razz is going to KILL us… These are First One’s ruins… We were told not to come here…” Bow whined as he looked around, clinging to Adora’s arm. </p>
<p>“First off, don’t be a baby. Second, if SOMEONE hadn’t pissed off the local fauna, we wouldn’t be in this mess.” Adora shot Glimmer a look only for the shorter woman to give a “Humph” of disapproval. “Anyway, I’m Adora… This is my best friend, Bow.” Adora continued nervously as Bow finally released her arm.</p>
<p>“Like she said, I’m Bow. What’s your name?” Bow asked. His query was met with silence as Glimmer scowled at the ruins, seemingly in thought. Adora and Bow exchanged looks of ire.</p>
<p>“So are you going to tell us your name, or should I just keep calling you “Horde Scum”?” Adora asked haughtily. Glimmer gave a grunt.</p>
<p>“You’re going to continue to annoy the hell out of me until I tell you. I’m Force Captain Glimmer, apprentice to Second in Command, the Sorceress Shadow Weaver.” Glimmer finally huffed as she brought her hand downward to examine markings on the walls that spelled something out in the language of the First Ones. The light hit Glimmer’s undercut in a way that made it sparkle slightly.</p>
<p>“Glimmer… That’s an unusual name for a Horde Soldier.” Adora said simply before she caught another sparkle in Glimmer’s hair, toward the side of the pink poof that topped the curvy woman’s head. “Wait, you’re a SORCERESS! BOW! You know what this means?!” Adora suddenly yelped grabbing Bow’s wrist. </p>
<p>“Uhhh… That she’s a… Horde.. Sorceress?” Bow questioned. Glimmer scowled over her shoulder in annoyance.</p>
<p>“Are ALL Princesses and Rebels as loud as you two? Fuck me, I’d rather do sorcery drills all day.” Glimmer muttered darkly, “Look, I wasn’t born in the Horde, okay. Shadow Weaver saved my life after you freaks in tiaras killed my parents.” Glimmer hesitated, unsure why she had felt the need to even explain. Adora gave Bow a frown before letting go of the man’s wrist.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make sense. We wouldn’t kill innocent people. Bow and I aren’t even allowed on front lines, and the Princess Alliance fell apart after…” Adora hesitated. “Well… After the battle of Bright Moon… The rebels took me in, you know, like some wandering lost puppy… I was found wandering around by Gramma Razz as a child… According to Aunt Casta, Aunt Juliet, and Gramma Razz, I had no memory of  where I came from. So, I get it… Really…” Adora gave a weak smile making Glimmer give a snort of disapproval. </p>
<p>“No, you are a princess, you’ve always had your abilities and power handed to you without proving your worth, one of the very types of people that killed my parents. I can’t forgive you, and I won’t.” Glimmer scowled as the trio came to a door. </p>
<p>“That’s a technicality on my part, Glimmer. I’m kind of only… A part time, Princess… If that makes sense? Bowwwww… Help me…” Adora whined. Bow rolled his eyes, catching up to the two women with ease.</p>
<p>“Adora is She-Ra. But, that’s only when she uses the magic of the Sword of Protection. The last She-Ra disappeared over a thousand years ago, so there’s only rumors and speculations. Adora doesn’t really even know what powers she does and doesn’t have.” Bow shrugged. Glimmer rolled her eyes examining the door in front of her.</p>
<p>“Eternia.” Adora rolled her eyes, speaking the word with disdain, allowing the door to open. “Look, I don’t know who you think we are, but I can promise you, we’ve never hurt anyone. The Horde has killed thousands, hundreds of people. You monsters took our Queen and King, your armies KILLED our Princess as an innocent CHILD, she was the only person who would have been able to bond to the Moonstone!” Adora seemed to lose her temper.</p>
<p>“Adora, calm down…” Bow said quietly as Glimmer paused as she stopped mid-step in the middle of the room. She turned scowling.</p>
<p>“Do I look dead to you? The Alliance turned on my mother and father, they were slaughtered in cold blood. Sur-fucking-PRIZE.” Glimmer growled, the light ball in her hand casting ominous shadows across her face. “The Princesses took everything from me. My family, my home, my own people. I already know that the princesses envied my mother’s power, feared my father’s sorcery. They destroyed the Moonstone and my home in the same battle. If it wasn’t for Shadow Weaver, I would have died.” Glimmer snapped. A look of understanding crossed the blonde’s face as her jaw dropped in surprise.</p>
<p>“Glitter in your hair… Glitter on Queen Angella’s mural… You were one of the Scouts that wrecked their skiff in the ruins! It wasn’t an accident, the Moonstone was trying to bring you home!” Adora said loudly. Glimmer scowled, turning away. With a motion of her hand and a grimace of concentration, the light ball grew in size as it flew from Glimmer’s hands and hovered above the three, lighting up the room a bit more. “Gods, we… We all thought you were dead. Aunt Casta and Aunt Juliet told us you went missing after Queen Angella told King Micah to take you and run. Nobody has seen the Bright Moon royal family in thirteen years. You were all supposedly killed by the Horde after the fall of Bright Moon.” Glimmer crossed her arms over her chest.</p>
<p>“A likely story. Look, both Lord Hordak and Shadow Weaver confirmed they had nothing to do with the fall of Bright Moon. Shadow Weaver apparently knew my father and was attempting to visit him when the battle started. It doesn’t matter, I’m not like you, and as soon as we get out of here, I’m going back to the Fright Zone.” Glimmer snapped turning before a gigantic mural seemed to obstinately be blocking a way out. </p>
<p>“I can guarantee that isn’t the way out, Glimmer… Look, we want out of here, too, but to do so, we have to work together…” Adora frowned at the pink haired girl who slapped a hand to her forehead in exasperation.</p>
<p>“AGH! I just want out of here! You’re both annoying, and you whine too much. Gods I’d do ANYTHING to be in the sparring circle with Catra right now.” Glimmer rubbed a hand down her face. </p>
<p>“How can you be sure that she’s the missing Bright Moon Princess?” Bow lowered his voice to a whisper as he looked to Adora.</p>
<p>“Look at her, Bow. She’s the spitting image of Queen Angella and King Micah. She appears to even be the same age as the Princess. But… Why would she think that Princesses killed her parents? Wasn’t Bright Moon the most powerful of them all?” Adora asked. She then rose her voice, “It says She-Ra, which means this place was built for the legacy of She-Ra…” Adora sounded almost bored as she turned to face Glimmer.</p>
<p>“Okay, then summon She-Ra, or whatever.” Glimmer snapped.</p>
<p>“Look, Horde Scum. I would if I- AHHHH! What is that!” Adora screamed as a hologram appeared between Glimmer, Adora, and Bow. </p>
<p>“Greetings, what is your query?” The hologram asked.</p>
<p>“First One’s Tech… It’s so old… I’m surprised it’s even still running after all this time…” Bow commented putting his hand through the hologram. In that moment the hologram turned crimson.</p>
<p>“Error, administrator not detected. Lock down protocol initiated.” The Hologram then disappeared as the ruins seemed to rumble. </p>
<p>“Uh-Oh…” Adora said lamely as spider like creatures scurried into the room. Adora took the sword from her back and Bow took out his bow. “Okay… Uh… I still don’t know how this works… AH! FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULLLLLL!!!!” Adora screamed, her voice high in panic as she dodged a spider, neatly cutting off the front leg of the closest spider. “Oh, come on, where’s a bright flash of magic when you need one. AH! BOW, HEADS UP!” Adora then cracked a laugh as she popped a head off another spider and lobbed the monstrous head in Bow’s direction.</p>
<p>“Now’s not the time to joke! We need to get out of here!” Glimmer snapped, her hands were glowing with a deep black aura. A few swipes of her hands caused tendrils of shadows to take hold of three spiders, enveloping them; loud screeches emitted from the spiders before silence and they seemed to simply disappear. “HOLD THEM OFF, I THINK I CAN GET US OUT OF HERE!” Glimmer commanded loudly as she lobbed what appeared to be a ball of shadows at another spider.</p>
<p>“You got it, HEY BUG BRAIN!” Adora called out as she dashed over to another Spider, ducked under it to cleanly chop off two of its side legs, causing it to teeter to the side as it fell. “BOW!” Adora called out as surprisingly, the male unsheathed a short sword from his side, joining Adora. Glimmer managed to find a good piece of floor that appeared undamaged, setting to work looking through the pouches at her hip.</p>
<p>“Come on… I know I have some… At least a little bit… Fuck, where is- AH-HA!” Glimmer called out as she pulled out a long vial filled with a red sparkling powder. Carefully, Glimmer uncorked the vial and began to draw a circle on the ground with the powder. Once she was done, she raised a hand to her lips and gave a loud whistle. “Get over here, both of you, Let’s GO!” Glimmer called. Neither Bow nor Adora needed more prompting as they hurried over to the short curvy woman. Glimmer held out a hand to Adora then crossed her arms in front of her, offering a hand to Bow. “Hurry up, take my hand or I’m out on my own.” At the same time both Adora and Bow took one of Glimmer’s hands and in a flash of Crimson, the three disappeared on the spot. When the three reappeared, they reappeared above the tops of the ancient trees of the Whispering Woods. Bow and Adora gave a yelp of surprise. Bow took out his bow, firing a net arrow at the trees below, causing a safety net to catch them, mid-air.</p>
<p>“Nice shot, Bow. Gods, remind me not to do that again…” Adora grumbled as she noted Glimmer had landed next to her and was oddly silent. “Oh my gods, Glimmer, are you okay? Glimmer! Oh my gods, Bow, we KILLED her! We killed the Princess of Bright Moon!” Adora yelped, grabbing Glimmer by the shoulders and giving her a shake. Bow grumbled under his breath as he reached a hand to Glimmer’s throat and gently pressed two fingers to her pulse line. He gave a hum of interest as he pulled his hand away.</p>
<p>“She’s out, again. Probably from straining her magic. She managed to transport three people in the middle of a desperate situation, she’s got some talent, that’s for sure.” Bow observed. Adora sighed.</p>
<p>“Let’s get down from here and figure out where we’re at.” Adora sighed, gathering Glimmer in her arms, allowing Glimmer’s head to rest on her chest.</p>
<p>“Yeah, just give me a second…” Bow grumbled.</p>
<p>A few minutes later the trio sat beneath a tree. Adora leaning against the tree with Glimmer in her lap, head resting on Adora’s shoulder. Bow frowned at Glimmer’s sleeping form.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe she was alive this whole time… And with the Horde…” Adora said quietly, a hand absently playing with the poof of pink resting under Adora’s chin. </p>
<p>“Yeah, trained to fight US Adora. Look, I know she’s cute, but how do we know she’s REALLY the Princess of Bright Moon?” Bow reasoned. Adora frowned looking down to Glimmer who was dead to the world.</p>
<p>“I don’t know… That’s the problem. But… I can see the king and queen in her. Stubborn, passionate about what she believes in, and she DID just save us from that ruin going haywire. Gramma Razz said that the Moonstone’s magic is strongest at night, and she DID crash land in the ruins in the middle of the night. If you look closely, she sparkles… Aunt Juliet said that the Queen had a sparkle-like quality to her appearance. Also, I don’t know if you noticed, but the mural of the Queen she touched in Old Bright Moon, in addition to the walls she touched in the ruins left behind a glittering magic.” Adora hesitated.</p>
<p>“You’re going off a theory, Adora. Look, we all want to believe that the Princess is still alive, and that we found her… But think with your head for once, Adora. This may be some kind of trick…” Bow reasoned. Adora gave bow a frown of interest.</p>
<p>“But she said she was looking for answers and that she could feel the magic of Bright Moon… Only a Princess would be able to do that, it also explains why I could feel her presence and you couldn’t in Old Bright Moon. If you take a good look at her, a really good look, despite the fact she was with the Horde she isn’t a bad person.” Adora sighed, “She may be exactly what the Rebellion needs to finally get Bright Moon rebuilt and finally restore the Princess Alliance.” Adora gave a small smile to Glimmer who gave a soft grumble. Bow didn’t get to retaliate to Adora’s observations as Glimmer stirred. </p>
<p>“Five more minutes, Lonnie… I’m tired…” Glimmer grumbled before turning her head so that her face buried into the crook of Adora’s neck, causing the blonde to turn a rather awkward red. Adora gave a weak whimper as she looked to Bow.</p>
<p>“Help?” Adora asked lamely as Glimmer gave a deep sigh of contentment. Bow gave a mischievous grin.</p>
<p>“Nope.” Bow stated simply making Adora whine.</p>
<p>“Boooowwww…” Adora drawled as Glimmer groaned. The pink haired girl pulled away, bringing a hand to her face to rub her eyes tiredly. </p>
<p>“I just had the weirdest dream, Catra… I was captured by princesses and I fought gigantic spiders…” Glimmer murmured before she looked up, her tired pink-hazel orbs meeting Adora’s blue.</p>
<p>“Uh… It… Wasn’t a dream?” Adora asked carefully as Glimmer’s eyes widened almost comically, a short “eep!” escaped the shorter woman as she scrambled less than gracefully from Adora’s lap. “Are you okay? You kind of passed out again…” Adora asked as Glimmer flopped backward so that she lay on her back, hands covering her face as she groaned in annoyance. </p>
<p>“Noooo… Shadow Weaver is going to KILL me.” Glimmer gave an exasperated groan as she sat up, “And you! You’re the one to blame! If you hadn’t pissed off the ruins, we might have found something!” Glimmer pointed accusingly at Bow who blinked in confusion. </p>
<p>“But you’re the one who pissed off a gigantic insect that probably just wanted to browse the Woods in peace!” Bow snapped, surprisingly losing his temper. Glimmer threw her hands in the air with a growl of exasperation. </p>
<p>“She got us out safe, so how about we thank her.” Adora grumbled, “That was some fancy spell work, Glimmer. You didn’t have to help us. Is that magic basic taught in the Horde?” Adora questioned as she got to her feet. Glimmer blinked as she lowered her hands.</p>
<p>“Well, no. I studied sorcery with Shadow Weaver. She raised me after she found me. I was really little, and I don’t remember much. When she realized who my parents were she made sure I learned. I mean she wasn’t the nicest teacher, but better than not learning I suppose. I guess she and my dad were close friends…” Glimmer hesitated for a minute. Quietly Glimmer drew a circle in the air, allowing it to glow for a moment before the illusion of a large butterfly appeared in front of her before it faded rather quickly making Glimmer sigh. “My specialty is Illusions, apparently just like dad… But I’m all around decent at other forms of magic, too. Luckily for me, I’m a perfectionist with magic, I get it from Mom apparently. Shadow Weaver never really offered to teach any of the other Cadets, she said they lacked focus. With my lineage and my natural talent, I guess it caught her attention. Sure some lessons were tougher than others, and sometimes I honestly thought whe was just fucking with me… But, no… Really, it’s not standard for Horde Soldiers to learn sorcery… I was just special, I guess.” Glimmer brought her knees to her chest and hugged her legs close. “There’s always been a part of me that wants to find out more about my parents, but there’s the part of me that feels obligated to be grateful that the Horde gave me a home… I always had to fight for respect in the Horde. I was always the cute face, the one who didn’t seem like soldier material. I got on well with my team, but we’ve trained together since we were little, they knew what I could do. I was the one people knew about, but simultaneously knew nothing about. They vaguely knew I was a Princess, but didn’t know I don’t have any real power outside of sorcery. The Moonstone was destroyed with Bright Moon, my parents were killed. I don’t have anything left outside the Horde, I don’t even know why I’m looking for something that doesn’t exist.” Glimmer murmured into her knees. Adora went to Glimmer, sitting beside her as Bow did the same thing on Glimmer’s other side.</p>
<p>“Bright Moon itself was destroyed, but I don’t know where you got the idea that the Moonstone was destroyed. It’s in the catacombs with the rest of the survivors. Bow and I can take you if you want. And if it turns out to be a honest mistake, we’ll take you back to the Fright Zone.” Adora offered. Glimmer looked up as Bow sighed.</p>
<p>“Adora, we just talked about this. We don’t know if this is a trick or not. No offense, but you’re a Horde soldier. The Princess has been missing for years, assumed dead. How do we even know Glimmer IS the Princess?” Bow argued. Glimmer shifted uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“What you saw in the ritual space, the vision of my dad? That was my memory, not his… I was only five when Bright Moon fell. I don’t remember much of it, I vaguely remember someone… I guess mom? Screaming for dad to take me and run… The only clear memory I have is Dad gently setting me down, telling me that he would be right back, that I had nothing to fear. He would always protect me. Just like that… He was gone… Shadow Weaver told me to let it go, that the memory of something is easily distorted, warped into something it wasn’t. She always said that I clung to the past too much, told me it didn’t matter who I was or could have been, that she saved my life, that I only meant something to the Horde if I could climb the ranks.” Glimmer reached to her chest to gently touch the Force Captain badge on her jacket. “If I go back to the Fright Zone now… I’m never going to find out what that magic was… Why I felt it. You’ve always known who you are and what the future has in store for you. I always was told it didn’t matter.” Glimmer looked up to meet Bow’s gaze. “I know you don’t trust me… You don’t have a reason… But if I can just see if I can find that again, get an answer to what it was… That’s all I want… Is a simple answer. I get an answer, and I’ll leave, you won’t have to deal with my obnoxious ass.” Glimmer frowned. Bow grumbled as he got to his feet.</p>
<p>“So… We’re good, yeah? We’re taking her to Old Bright Moon?” Adora questioned getting to her feet. Bow sighed in aggravation.</p>
<p>“Fine. But she does anything suspicious and Aunt Juliet gets to throw her in a cell.” Bow grumbled as he took out his tracker pad, poking at the screen, “There’s a village close by, Swift Wind should still be there.” Bow pointed in the direction he was facing. Adora reached down and offered her hand to Glimmer.</p>
<p>“Come on! Wait until you meet Swift Wind. He’s my steed, well he’s a horse, but he’s so cool.” Adora beamed as Glimmer accepted her help up. The two followed after Bow, Adora chatting excitedly about Old Bright Moon and Swift Wind. After a while, Bow turned to the ladies scowling at Glimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The belt and the badge have to go. These villagers see anything to do with the Horde, and they’ll freak out.” Bow sighed making Glimmer scowl.</p>
<p>“Why? It’s not like the Horde has ever done anything to them.” Glimmer retaliated.</p>
<p>“Really? They call your army the “Evil Horde”.” Bow sighed again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Who calls us that?” Glimmer growled. Adora gently patted Glimmer’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everyone, to be honest. Trust me when we say it’s easier to stay ignorant. But if you want answers, you’re going to have to do as Bow suggests.” Adora mused making a grabbing motion to the shorter woman. Glimmer scowled as she took off her belt in exaggerated and jerky movements before handing them to Adora who tossed them in a bush. “Badge…” Adora gave another grabbing motion to Glimmer who gave a sigh of aggravation, unpinning the badge from her jacket.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Return to Bright Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer learns several new things, and realizes that she doesn’t quite know the Horde as well as she thought she did. After arriving in Thaymor, Glimmer takes part in her first party, until the Horde rudely interrupts, forcing Adora to protect Glimmer, transforming into She-Ra. After defeating the Horde, Adora convinces Glimmer to come back to Bright Moon where Glimmer is met with a mix of confusion and open arms. Will Glimmer be able to forge a bond with the Moonstone, or will she fail?</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“Adora, this is SERIOUS. She’s never been to a party or ever had one?! How is your life so SAD!?” Bow cried out, gripping the sides of his face in mock horror, as Adora gave her best friend a smirk.<br/>“What was that about… “In and Out”, Bow?” Adora teased. Bow scowled.<br/>“This is more serious, Adora. She’s NEVER been to a party.” Bow argued. Adora rolled her eyes.<br/>“You show her the ropes, I’m going to see if I can find out where Swifty is, chances are he’s eating them out of house and home.” Adora gave an aloof wave before she nudged Glimmer with her elbow.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was both fun and hell to write, I got lazy at the end, if you can’t tell. </p>
<p>A lot happened and I think I overwhelmed myself...</p>
<p>BUT NOW TO THE FUN! AND SHENANIGANS!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glimmer shot Adora a look as the blonde checked Glimmer’s appearance for the fifth time.<br/>
“Okay, she’s good.” Adora grinned as she gave Bow a rather dorky thumbs up.<br/>
“Okay, we’re going to go in, get Swifty, then we’ll head to the catacombs. She’ll need to meet Razz first…We will need to get in and get out, fast. We can’t risk the townspeople finding out Glimmer is with the Horde.” Bow seemed to be thinking out loud as he began to venture toward the village. Once the villagers came into view, confusion filled the short woman’s gaze as she looked at the people dancing and seeming to have a great time. Adora caught the look on Glimmer’s face.<br/>
“It’s a festival, you know a big party?” Adora asked as Glimmer looked to a gaggle of people who were dancing.<br/>
“Party? Pffft, yeah, we have those all the time… Of course…. You know what, I don’t know what… Is this?” Bow stopped in his tracks, turning to look at the crimson clad of their trio, causing her to blink at him in surprise. “What, seriously, what the fuck is this?” Glimmer seemed to get a flare of temper from Bow’s reaction.<br/>
“Adora, this is SERIOUS. She’s never been to a party or ever had one?! How is your life so SAD!?” Bow cried out, gripping the sides of his face in mock horror, as Adora gave her best friend a smirk.<br/>
“What was that about… “In and Out”, Bow?” Adora teased. Bow scowled.<br/>
“This is more serious, Adora. She’s NEVER been to a party.” Bow argued. Adora rolled her eyes.<br/>
“You show her the ropes, I’m going to see if I can find out where Swifty is, chances are he’s eating them out of house and home.” Adora gave an aloof wave before she nudged Glimmer with her elbow. “Try not to get lost, we’ll be screwed without you. Have fun~” With that Adora took off, immediately being captured by a gaggle of villagers who all seemed to be praising Adora, making her grin and mouth something, her face slightly flushed. Glimmer found herself also grinning slightly.<br/>
“She’s pretty neat, isn’t she?” Bow’s voice interrupted Glimmer’s thoughts as the pink haired girl turned to the tall man with a look of confusion. “Adora, she’s pretty neat, isn’t she. As She-Ra, everyone expects so much out of her. She’s kind of taken over as the area’s princess and has been trying to keep the people’s morale up as best she can... I met her when my dads came to do research on the Moonstone. She was so awkward even back then, and some people say she’s naive and stupid, but really I don’t think I’ve met anyone as smart or observant as Adora. I don’t know if it’s because of her connection to She-Ra, or if it’s because she’s just a huge dork, but she’s always been kind and accepting. We’ve trained together since we met, though I don’t really think there’s a single truly violent bone in that girl’s body.” Bow gave the back of Adora’s head a smile as Adora was led off by the villagers. “I’ve always believed that Adora can find the good in anyone. It’s almost like she has the ability to find your inner good and bring it to everyone’s attention. I suppose I owe you an apology, Glimmer. The Horde has taken a lot from a lot of people, and I assumed you were a bad person. Truce?” Bow held out a hand to Glimmer who gave him a snarky grin.<br/>
“Going soft on me, Arrow Boy?” Glimmer teased, taking Bow’s hand to give it a firm shake. Bow then shifted his grip and tugged Glimmer in the direction Adora had gone. He began explaining the dancing and the food. Glimmer’s eyes just about bulged out of her face comically as she tried a simple muffin for the first time, Bow watching proudly.<br/>
It wasn’t long before Glimmer began to pull him around the village, her voice rising in pitch and volume with excitement as she pointed out various things for Bow to explain. Bow finally settled against the side of a building, Glimmer at his side as she munched happily on a spun sugar creation called cotton candy.<br/>
“So, you… Don’t even have birthdays?” Bow asked. Glimmer gave a shrug.<br/>
“Depends, what’s a birthday?” Glimmer asked. Bow gave a shocked gasp of indignation.<br/>
“You DON’T know what a birthday is?” Bow gasped. Glimmer rolled her eyes plucking a large piece of candy from the wad on the stick in her hand.<br/>
“If I knew, I wouldn’t be fucking asking, now wouldn’t I? I don’t believe I stuttered, Arrow Boy.” Glimmer stuck the gob in her mouth with a small squeak of delight.<br/>
“You don’t celebrate the day you were born? How is the life in the Horde so SAD?!? How do you know how old you are?!” Bow commented loudly. Glimmer shrugged.<br/>
“The Horde has it on record when we were all born, we all know when, it’s simple math. I was born December first, I am currently nineteen, I’ll be twenty in four months.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. “We never really cared to celebrate, I mean what would the point be? It’s not like it would be useful. The only thing it’s used for in the Horde is identifying yourself to a commanding officer. If say Shadow Weaver were to ask me to identify myself, I would state my rank, name, date of birth, and mission. In example, I would say: “Force Captain Glimmer, December first, Catra stated you wish to speak with me.” It’s not hard once you get used to it.” Glimmer tore another glob from the stick in her hand, poking it into her mouth with a satisfied grunt. Bow shook his head.<br/>
“I don’t get it. How could you listen to people who encourage violence and control.” Bow looked to Glimmer. It was then that the pink haired girl shoved her candy at Bow before pointing, her attention had obviously been lost as she yelled in a whisper.<br/>
“What. Is. THAT?!” Glimmer inquired. Bow followed the trajectory of Glimmer’s hand before he saw what she was pointing at. It was a magnificent white stallion with a gold horn. The creature had massive rainbow wings in addition to a rainbow mane and tail. Bow grinned.<br/>
“That would be Swift Wind, I’m guessing Adora is still seeing to her She-Ra duties want to meet him?” Bow didn’t give Glimmer much of a chance to respond as he took hold of her shoulders and steered her toward Swift Wind, despite the curvy woman’s anxious protests. Bow then gently took Glimmer’s hand, holding it up for Swift Wind. “Wanna meet our new friend, Swifty?” Bow asked. The horse let out a neigh as he nudged Glimmer’s hand. The happy grin exploded across Glimmer’s face as she showered the horse with attention.<br/>
“I leave you two alone for twenty minutes and I come back to find you tracked down Swift Wind?” Came Adora’s chuckle as the blonde re-joined her friends. Bow smiled as Swift Wind began to nuzzle Glimmer’s face, making her giggle happily. “You like her too, come on, admit it.” Adora grinned as she nudged Bow in the abs with an elbow. It was then a loud rumble filled the air, causing Bow and Adora to turn, Adora gasping as she took off toward a plume of smoke that began trailing through the air. Screams began to fill the air as Glimmer abandoned her playful banter with Swift Wind and followed after Bow and Adora. Adora’s eyes widened as they arrived at what should have been a town square, buildings were ruined and Horde Bots littered the immediate area.<br/>
“It’s the Horde!” Bow shouted aloud as he grabbed both Adora and Glimmer, dragging them into the nearest dilapidated home, just as a horde skiff flew by. Bow looked to Adora in panic. “Why are they here? The people of Thaymor aren’t a threat to them.” Bow wondered aloud. Glimmer’s eyes widened as she remembered the paperwork on her desk in her bunk at the Fright Zone.<br/>
“Wait. Did you say Thaymor? This-this can’t be Thaymor.” Glimmer stuttered, looking to Adora. Adora’s expression turned to hard anger.<br/>
“Did you <em>know</em> something about this?” Adora snapped. Glimmer put up her hands in a gesture of surrender.<br/>
“No! I mean… Yes… I mean I thought I did… But, it has to be a mistake. Records show that Thaymor is supposed to be a heavily fortified rebel fortress, not a civilian town.” Glimmer stated hastily. Adora gave a growl before she grabbed Glimmer by the wrist, dragging her outside, gesturing to the destruction.<br/>
“Do you <em>think</em> that matters to them?” Adora spat, the blonde’s temper coming to the surface. Glimmer swallowed.<br/>
“I can get them to stop, this is all JUST a big mistake. I just need to talk to them. Get as many people out as you can, and don’t let them see or catch you.” Glimmer removed her coat, revealing the symbol of the Horde on the back of her shirt in bright crimson. She threw her jacket to Bow, the tall man barely catching it. “I-I-I’m Sorry.” Glimmer gave the two a look of pain before dashing away.<br/>
“WAIT! GLIMMER!!!” Bow yelled only for Glimmer to disappear into the chaos. She raced through the Crowd, before she watched a tank completely demolish a building. Without thinking she ran toward the offending vehicle, placing herself in front of it between it and the townsfolk.<br/>
“STOP!” Glimmer yelled loudly. The tank surprisingly stopped, the blaster mere inches from the pink haired girl’s chest. It was then that the tank opened to reveal Catra had been the one driving it. Glimmer stared at her best friend before Catra’s ears perked up.<br/>
“GLIMMER!” Catra shouted, launching herself at the shorter woman, tackling her to the ground. Glimmer hit the ground with a yelp, swinging her fist around with enough momentum to send the two rolling away from the tank.<br/>
“What. Are. You. Doing. Here?” Glimmer grunted as she and Catra rolled across the ground, blocking and trading blows.<br/>
“I. Came. Looking. For. You.” Catra growled as she caught Glimmer’s fist, pinning Glimmer to the ground with a high squeak of surprise. “What happened to: “cover for me, Catra, no one will know I’m gone!” That was such shit and you know it. What did you do, get immediately captured or something. Shadow Weaver is FREAKING out. It would be funny if she wasn’t a horrible person.” Catra grumbled. She got off Glimmer, offering her hand to her friend as she got to her feet. Glimmer accepted the help being pulled to her feet, letting Catra’s hand go a brief moment later.<br/>
“Catra, you have to stop this. These are innocent people.” Glimmer gasped as she struggled to fill her lungs with air. Catra gave a scoff.<br/>
“Yeah, innocent people who kidnapped a Horde Officer. Come on, let’s just go home already.” Catra gave an easy laugh, taking Glimmer’s hand to try to drag her off. Glimmer managed to tug her hand back, taking a step back, shaking her head.<br/>
“Catra, I can’t. I found something, Shadow Weaver… Hordak… They all lied to us! How can you be okay with being manipulated like this?” Glimmer shouted in question causing Catra to pause and turn to face her friend. “I don’t want to fight you, Catra, we’ve always had to fight each other our whole lives, don’t you want to find something different?”<br/>
“Duh, you’re just figuring that out? Manipulation is Shadow Weaver’s whole thing. Come on, let’s go. Enough of your stupid little identity crisis already.” Glimmer felt her face flush at Catra’s words. Catra freed a shock baton from her belt, “Nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other, or was that bullshit, too? Let’s just go home already or I’ll shock you into oblivion.” Catra threatened. Glimmer swallowed, taking a step forward, swinging her fist to connect with Catra’s jaw. Catra stumbled back a few steps. Catra gave a growl.<br/>
“Listen to me, Catra. Please, come with me… We can figure this all out together.” Glimmer gave Catra a look, falling into an automatic fighting stance. Catra’s hand shot forward, driving the baton into Glimmer’s sternum, causing the pink haired girl to scream loudly in pain as the baton sent shocks through Glimmer’s body. Glimmer fell to her knees, gasping before looking up to meet Catra’s gaze. Her blue and gold eyes seemed confused as she looked to the baton in hand. “Why are you doing this?” Glimmer gasped as one hand held her from falling forward, the other clutched to her chest.<br/>
“Because you left me! Shadow Weaver is going to kill me if I don’t bring you home! Enough of this little game of make believe, let’s go home already.” Catra’s face contorted in saddened upset, “Or do I have to really shock you into oblivion? Get it through your head, you’re not a Princess, Glimmer, you’re a Force Captain and the biggest bad ass the Horde has ever raised. Let’s just go and forget this ever happened.” Catra said lowering the baton to reach down to try to help Gliimmer stand. Glimmer looked up, tears threatening to fall as she shook her head.<br/>
“Catra, I can’t… These are innocent people, they’ve been nothing but kind to me, don’t… Don’t do this, Catra…” Glimmer choked out as a familiar voice rang out.<br/>
“GLIMMER!” Bow called from Swift Wind’s back as an arrow flew toward Catra, enveloping her in a net, causing her to fall to the ground with a hiss. Bow reached down, pulling Glimmer onto Swiftwind’s back. “Where’s Adora?!” Bow called over his shoulder. Glimmer gave a shocked look back toward Catra before shaking her head, turning back to Bow.<br/>
“I don’t know, I left her with you.” Glimmer gasped. “Go back! Please, that was my friend!” Glimmer then yelped as Swift Wind bucked, kicking a bot.<br/>
“Are you kidding me?” Bow asked. Glimmer shook her head.<br/>
“No, please, let me talk to her again.” Glimmer then yelped as she lost her grip on Bow’s waist, causing her to fall from Swift Wind, rolling to the ground. Before Bow could turn the horse around, Glimmer swiftly got to her feet and took off toward Catra again. “CATRA!” Glimmer called through the chaos. A bot cut her off, for the life of her the only thing on Glimmer’s mind was trying to convince Catra to come with her. Glimmer swung her fist around, this time, a lavender glow crackled around her fist, causing the bot to explode on contact. Glimmer was forced to the ground from the force of the impact.<br/>
“GLIMMER! HOLD ON!” Came the sound of Adora’s voice as the tall blonde sliced through a bot, rushing to the pink haired girl’s side. “Are you hurt?” Adora asked, panting heavily.<br/>
“No… This is my fault, I left the Horde and they tracked me, I’m so sorry…” Glimmer swallowed, not realizing that the sparkling glow had returned, only this time it enveloped both her hands. Adora grunted as she dodged two Horde soldiers. The two were forced back to back as several Horde tanks and bots surrounded them.<br/>
“NO! YOU’RE NOT TAKING HER! FOR THE HONOR OF GREYSKULL!” Adora shouted. Unlike in the ruins, this time, Adora began to glow with a gold light. The transformation happened with a flash of bright light, in Adora’s place stood a taller version of Adora with longer, glowing hair, clothed in white, gold pauldrons adorned her shoulders, bracers on her forearms, a glowing gold tiara with a simple ruby at its peak adorned her forehead. The sword Adora carried was reduced to a large shortsword in the hands of what Glimmer realized was She-Ra, the Princess of Power. She-Ra stepped forward and raised the sword, releasing it briefly mid-air to catch it in her opposite hand, jamming it blade first into the ground, gold streams of energy ripped through the soil beneath Glimmer, knocking her off balance. She fell back, barely registering through the smoke and debris that Catra was knocked from a tank, glaring at Glimmer as she disappeared, calling for the Horde to retreat.<br/>
When the last of the soldiers retreated, She-Ra turned to Glimmer, shock, and surprise on her face as she looked over Glimmer. The glow softly faded as She-Ra spoke softly, more gently than anyone had ever spoke to her in her life.<br/>
“Glimmer, Are you okay?” Though the eight foot form towered over her, Glimmer couldn’t bring herself to be scared.<br/>
“Yeah… I’m… I’m okay… I defected from the Horde… OH SHIT! I DEFECTED! Catra will never forgive me! I have to go back, I’m sorry, Adora.” Glimmer yelped as she took a step in the direction Catra had gone.<br/>
“Wait.” She-Ra’s voice was commanding, but gentle all the same as her hand captured Glimmer’s, pulling her back toward her, making Glimmer look up at the blonde in confusion, “Come join the rebellion… I-I think we need you… You have the magic of the Moonstone, I can feel it. Come back to Bright Moon… Please.” At that, a soft glow caused She-Ra to morph back into Adora, her hand still holding Glimmer’s gently. Glimmer didn’t have a chance to respond as Adora fell forward into Glimmer with a groan. Bow running over with a shout.<br/>
“Adora!” Bow yelped as he gently pulled Adora off Glimmer. “What was that?” Bow asked. Glimmer frowned as he took her hand back from Adora.<br/>
“She-Ra. You really are She-Ra…” Glimmer said softly. Adora gave a rather tired goofy grin.<br/>
“Told ya.” Adora managed a soft laugh, “That was the first time I was able to actually turn into She-Ra, I suppose I should thank you.” Adora smiled to Glimmer as Bow ducked under Adora’s arm, allowing himself to support the blonde.<br/>
“We should head back to Old Bright Moon… I’m sure that Gramma Razz and the rest of Old Bright Moon will be super glad to have you home, Glimmer.” Bow said with a soft smile. Glimmer managed a soft smile herself.<br/>
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Glimmer parroted as Bow gave her the cropped vest that she wore previously back, allowing her to don it once again, covering the Horde Symbol on her shirt.<br/>
Upon leaving Thaymor, Glimmer, Bow, and Adora traveled in silence, Adora riding Swift Wind, laying on the horse’s back, her face buried in his rainbow mane. Soon, the trio arrived at the edge of a vast lake, Glimmer’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of a crumbled castle at the center of the lake, a tingle of magic flooding through her.<br/>
“Welcome to Bright Moon, Glimmer… Or rather, Old Bright Moon. Hey, are you okay?” Bow asked, making Adora sit up as she, too, noted Glimmer was looking to her hands.<br/>
“This… This was what I was feeling. This magic… It’s…” Glimmer trailed off as she looked up. A small group of people was rushing toward them, at the head was a woman in armor.<br/>
“Princess Adora! Thank the gods you’re safe!” Called the woman as she approached Swift Wind, Glimmer shrank behind Bow.<br/>
“Yeah… I’m fine, you won’t believe what we found! I know Gramma Razz is gunna be mad at me, but hear me out!” Adora suddenly seemed full of energy as she slid from Swift Wind’s back, “We found someone special! She’s amazing, and the rebellion could use a person like her!” She motioned to Glimmer who was trying to make herself as inconspicuous as possible behind Bow. The woman in armor took a step toward Glimmer, making Glimmer flinch before a voice rang out.<br/>
“Angella? Dearie? My, it’s been a while, you’re shorter than I remember you being.” Came the voice of Razz as the crone approached, adjusting her glasses, clutching her broom as a walking stick. Glimmer took a step back in surprise. “I guess time wasn’t as kind to you as it could have been, you lost your wings, how sad.” Razz stated making Adora giggle.<br/>
“Gramma, that’s not the Queen, that’s Glimmer, the missing Princess of Bright Moon.” Adora giggled. Razz reached her hand to her face and began to pick her nose.<br/>
“Ahhhh, Mara. Did you get those berries I asked for, dearie?” Razz asked, making Bow snicker loudly making Adora scowl at her friend.<br/>
“No, because I’m Adora, not Mara. Gramma Razz, the present, you’re in the past again.” Adora said gently. “Glimmer, this is Gramma Razz, she found and raised me after the Battle of Bright Moon. She may seem kind of quirky, but she doesn’t experience time in a linear fashion. Mara was the She-Ra before me, and obviously she knew the Queen.” Adora shrugged seconds before Razz’s broom gave Adora a good whack on the head.<br/>
“Mara! You should be in the kitchens, making pie! Angella, dearie. Come, come, Micah is waiting for us.” Razz stepped toward Glimmer and took her by the hand, making Glimmer shriek in shock. “Come, come!” Razz urged as she pulled Glimmer forward. The woman in armor gasped as she grabbed Glimmer’s other wrist, pulling her away from Razz, drawing a blade at the same time, holding it to Glimmer’s throat.<br/>
“ADORA! Why did you bring a Horde Soldier to Bright Moon!?” The woman growled.<br/>
“Aunt Juliet, please! This is Glimmer. She was one of the soldiers who crashed their skiff last night. When I said I felt magic, it was Glimmer’s connection to the Moonstone. She’s been alive this whole time, with the Horde, lied to and-” Adora began before Juliet gave a growl.<br/>
“LIES! Who are you!” Juliet snapped. Glimmer could only stare at the general, vague recognition flashed through Glimmer.<br/>
“Juliet? General… Juliet? You… You helped my father escape… You… Are the reason I’m alive…” Glimmer said slowly as she pulled her wrist back from Juliet’s grasp, her hand going to her forehead, “Gods, I’ve gone insane, haven’t I? This is ridiculous, Catra was right, so was Shadow Weaver…” Glimmer took a step back, her hand falling from her face, the other still being firmly held by Razz.<br/>
“Glimmer, dearie, you can’t run from your own people, your own power.” The Crone turned to Glimmer, “The Moonstone called you, it wants you back… Angella and Micah would be so disappointed if you decided that you wanted to throw it all away.” Glimmer blinked, confusion crossing her face as Juliet lowered her blade. “You were born the Princess of Bright Moon, and it is your duty to take the throne. Come, dearie, we have a date with your Runestone.” Razz pulled on Glimmer’s hand, pulling her toward the ruins. Glimmer followed helplessly, refusing to break the familiar contact with Razz’s hand. Adora and Bow trailed behind them as Razz easily parted the small group of Rebels who were staring at Glimmer in shock. When they reached the destroyed castle, Glimmer looked around, her face slack in a stupior. It looked different in the afternoon sun, walking through a dilapidated hall, Glimmer paused, pulling her hand from Razz’s, her face frozen in recognition.<br/>
“This… This is it… The painting… The… The mural… I was so mad at Catra, I didn’t get a good look… But… This has to be it…” Glimmer took a step toward a wall with the mural of Angella, on the mural was also an image of Micah just below a smear of soot.<br/>
“Ahhhh, yes. Your parents. They risked everything to keep you alive, Glimmer. Angella took down hundreds of Soldiers in order to ensure that Micah escaped with you…” Razz said gently. Glimmer’s eyes widened for a moment before she scrunched her face in an attempt to block out Angella’s voice coming back to her in vivid detail.<br/>
<em>Micah! Take Glimmer! RUN!</em><br/>
The group that had followed after Razz and Glimmer stopped just behind Adora and Bow. The pink haired woman swallowed as she opened her eyes, looking to the mural in pain.<br/>
“I… Don’t remember much… Dad took me from Bright Moon on Mom’s orders… A soldier, she led us out of Bright Moon… Dad took me to a clearing… One with a protection rune at its center… He told me he loved me and that he would be back, he would always protect me… He… Never came back…” Glimmer reached out to touch the painting of Micah, “Shadow Weaver found me some time later… I’ve been in the Fright Zone ever since… I was always told that the Princesses turned on Bright Moon, my parents were slaughtered by their own in cold blood… Shadow Weaver told me she saved me in the middle of battle…” Glimmer hesitated, shaking her head.<br/>
“That’s what she wanted you to believe, dearie. Micah and Angella fought to the very end to protect you. In the end, Glimmer, you survived. You combine the power of Bright Moon, the intelligence of Mysticor, the heir to the most powerful magics aside from She-Ra on all of Etheria.” Razz went to Glimmer and took her hand again, “Come, come, this way, dearie.” Razz pulled her away from the mural, making Glimmer give a rather cute “eep”. Somewhere along the line, the group following Glimmer, Razz, Bow, and Adora disbanded as they approached a waterfall. “I think you know what to do, dearie.” Razz prompted. Glimmer frowned as Razz released her hand, allowing her to draw a circle with her fingertip, the spell circle was brighter than the ones she had used previously, glowing a deep lavender before turning a bright Aqua, the waterfall parting with a simple gesture. Behind the waterfall was a cave. Glimmer’s mind turned to something Adora had said before.<br/>
<em>I don’t know where you got the idea that the Moonstone was destroyed. It’s in the catacombs with the rest of the survivors.</em><br/>
Glimmer took a step forward, a soft voice filled her mind, it’s gentle tone lightly lilted with amusement.<br/>
<em>Welcome home, Princess Glimmer. I have been waiting for you. Come to me, come home.</em> The voice urged. Glimmer stared at the cave for a moment.<br/>
“Mom?” She asked softly before she broke into a run, dashing for the cave, “MOM! WAIT!” Glimmer called. Bow and Adora didn’t wait for an invitation, but took off after her moments before the waterfall fell back into place. Glimmer hesitated as she looked between two paths. “Mom? Are you here?” Glimmer called out, her own voice echoed back at her. Adora and Bow approached her slowly.<br/>
“Glimmer, Queen Angella has been gone for years, I doubt she’s down here…” Adora said gently. Glimmer looked over her shoulder with confusion.<br/>
“I heard her… Her voice… It haunts my nightmares, if it’s not her, then who is calling me?” Glimmer asked looking back to the two pathways.<br/>
<em>Choose wisely, Princess. Do you choose to rule with your head, your heart, or both? Your choice will define you and your power, adhere to it, value it.</em> The voice said again, Glimmer’s eyes widened as this time the voice sounded like Catra.<br/>
“Catra?!” Glimmer’s voice tore from her as she looked around.<br/>
“No, Glimmer, listen. It’s the Moonstone. The Sword did the same thing to me when I was little and Razz took it away until I was old enough to use it.” Adora caught up to Glimmer, rounded her and gently took her hands. “Runestones use a voice you’re familiar with to communicate. They can only communicate with their Princess, the one they chose when she was born. Listen with your heart and mind open, the Moonstone will guide you to it. Just relax, breathe, Bow and I are right here.” Adora released Glimmer’s left hand only for it to be taken by Bow. Glimmer frowned, closing her eyes with a deep breath. After a moment Glimmer felt a tingle in her chest that seemed to physically be pulling her forward. Glimmer stumbled at the sensation as her eyes opened, the two tunnels had become one. Glimmer released Bow and Adora’s hands before dashing forward, running down the tunnel, following the strange magical tug. It was a short time later that the tunnel opened into a large room, on the far side of the room was a bright object. Adora and Bow caught up with Glimmer, Bow panting heavily. Adora approached Glimmer, a sound of amazement escaping the blonde.<br/>
“What… Is that?” Glimmer asked, noting that she felt compelled to go toward the glowing object.<br/>
<em>You will be facing your toughest of challenges, Princess. It is, of course, the price of power.</em> The voice stated before it seemed to fade from her mind. The glowing runestone across the room seemed to pulse with light. Glimmer took a step forward before a low rumble shook the room. A screech filled the air as a large worm-like beast slithered into the room. Glimmer gasped, taking a step back. Adora stepped forward, attempting to draw the Sword of Protection. As Adora’s hand touched the hilt, a voice filled her mind.<br/>
<em>Do not interfere, Adora. The Princess of Bright Moon must complete her trial to obtain her power. I know that it is hard for you, Adora, but she must do this on her own.</em> A voice timidly seemed to whisper to Adora. Adora hesitated, removing her hand from the general direction of the Sword of Protection.<br/>
“You’ll have to forge your own bond with it, Glimmer… Bow and I can only make sure you do what you need to do.” Adora hesitated as the large worm seemed to be judging Glimmer as she stared at it.<br/>
“Uhhh, What is this thing?” Glimmer asked as the beast leaned down to sniff at Glimmer. It then gave a loud screech that shook the room “Guys?” Glimmer asked with a cautious look over her shoulder.<br/>
“It’s a trial, Glimmer. We can’t help you, if we try to help then you’ll fail.” Bow explained. “The Sword gave Adora a similar trial, only without a large beast.” Bow hesitated as he and Adora exchanged glances. Glimmer turned back to the large worm like beast, it was growling softly. Glimmer scowled, drawing a circle in the air, the same lavender energy from earlier crackled around the circle before it disappeared. The growl from the beast grew louder as Glimmer dashed in a quick arc around it. Glimmer was barely able to dodge the creature’s tail as it turned to give a roar at her.<br/>
Glimmer gritted her teeth, looking around to gage the best route to the glowing stone on the other side of the room. It was still far as Glimmer did an impressive backflip to dodge the creature again.<br/>
“Glimmer!” Adora called out as Glimmer barely managed to duck in time to avoid the creature’s face. Glimmer felt her heart begin to race as she noted that the Creature seemed to be trying to keep her from the Moonstone.<br/>
<em>Come on Glimmer, focus, it’s RIGHT THERE. All you have to do is get past this thing… All your answers are in this room, come on. </em> Glimmer told herself as she cartwheeled out of the way, this time going toward the Moonstone, making the worm screech again. The worm slithered rather quickly from in front of Glimmer, heading straight to Bow and Adora.<br/>
“NO!” Glimmer called out as she dashed toward her new friends, forgetting about the Moonstone as she arrived in time to throw a barrier spell between her, Bow, Adora, and the Worm. Glimmer gritted her teeth as she gave a mental push to the barrier, attempting to drive the worm back. “I may want answers, I may want to be stronger, but you WILL NOT hurt my friends!” Glimmer snapped taking a step forward, causing the Worm to give a roar, shaking the room. “Any leader, any ruler, any decent person, isn’t shit without those who support them. I don’t give a fuck who you are, what you think you’re doing, I REFUSE to let those who helped me get this far be harmed.” Glimmer snarled as she gave a pushing motion toward the barrier, the worm forced back several meters. “To be a princess worthy of the people who survived, and endured hardship because of my absence, I will protect them. Stand aside or I will destroy you.” Glimmer commanded staring directly into the eyes of the worm. To her surprise, the worm seemed to give a bow, as if acknowledging Glimmer’s words. Glimmer made a fist, the barrier fading as she gave a frown.<br/>
<em>Well done, Princess Glimmer. The Guardian will let you pass. It is time.</em> The voice that spoke in perfect imitation of Angella spoke again as Glimmer took a step forward. The worm slithered to the side, allowing a direct path to the Moonstone. <em> To be Princess of Bright Moon, you will need to serve your people, be guided by those who support you.</em> Glimmer reached the Moonstone, looking at it in wonder. She had heard stories that the Moonstone was the most vibrant and colorful, possibly the most beautiful of the Etherian Rune Stones. Tentatively, Glimmer raised a hand, the glow from the stone intensified, surrounding Glimmer as she felt her jaw drop slightly as the glow slowly got brighter. To Glimmer’s surprise, once she was enveloped by the glow, she was lifted from the ground, hovering beside the Moonstone. The voice spoke again, this time taking on a gentle and soft tone sounding like Adora, <em>While you are not yet ready to take all of the Power I have to offer, and another is still bound to me, I can still give you the power you are entitled to.</em> Before Glimmer could question the words of the Moonstone, Glimmer gasped as a red-hot sensation, almost like being struck with lightning coursed through her body. A yell of surprise ripped from Glimmer’s lungs as the light from the Moonstone intensified. Out of her peripheral vision she saw the shape of two large translucent wings wrap around her. After a tense moment, Glimmer felt herself be lowered to the ground, the light fading to a more tolerable glow. Glimmer gasped as she found she now glowed with a sparkling lavender light.<br/>
“Glimmer! Oh gods, are you okay?” Adora asked as she and Bow ran up to Glimmer. Glimmer looked from her hands to Adora and Bow.<br/>
“I… I did it? I… I bonded to the Moonstone?” Glimmer asked in disbelief. Adora gave her a grin.<br/>
“You did it! I can’t believe it! You really are the Princess! Wait until you meet everyone, they’re going to be so thrilled that you’re alive!” Bow hooted in glee, grabbing Glimmer in a firm hug. Glimmer felt her face flush with both embarrassment and glee. Adora gave Glimmer a soft smile as Bow released Glimmer and the short woman caught Adora in a hug, laughing in glee.<br/>
“Thank you, for believing in me, Adora. I don’t know if I could have done this without you and Bow. You both have given me a part of myself I thought was one for good… I can’t thank you enough.” Glimmer looked up to meet both Bow and Adora looking at her with adoration.<br/>
“Come on, I’m sure all of Bright Moon knows that you’re back.” Adora grinned as she pulled back.<br/>
Almost a hour later, Glimmer stood in front of Razz. The meeting chamber was filled with people who had heard of Glimmer’s arrival.<br/>
“This… Is a surprise…” Juliet murmured as Adora nodded.<br/>
“It explained why I could feel her magic and nobody else could. I couldn’t explain why she felt familiar when we met face-to-face in the woods, until I asked her name. I slowly put things together, she inherited the King’s sorcery, the Queen’s connection to the Moonstone, a Sorceress, Princess, and probably one of the quickest thinkers I’ve ever seen.” Adora grinned at Glimmer who shrugged shortly.<br/>
“Of course, Mara, Dearie. Bright Moon has always had brilliant and talented rulers.” Razz gave a wave in the air, smiling to Glimmer.<br/>
“Gramma, I’m ADORA.” Adora grumbled as Razz went up to Glimmer, gently taking her hand.<br/>
“You must have questions, Glimmer, Dear. Please, ask…” Glimmer had forgotten about the Moonstone’s words but blinked at Razz for a moment as the curiosity returned.<br/>
“The Moonstone… Can talk to me?” Glimmer asked Juliet frowned, shaking her head.<br/>
“Not exactly, Princess. Queen Angella mentioned it once that it can communicate its intent, but it is not sentient enough to hold a conversation or respond to you.” Juliet frowned as Glimmer looked to the floor.<br/>
“Razz… What are the chances that the Horde captured my parents alive and possibly has them imprisoned?” Glimmer asked carefully.<br/>
“Oh, very slim, dearie. They’re ruthless killers. You know what the Horde is capable of…” Razz reached up to pat Glimmer’s shoulder. A lost, confused look crossed Glimmer’s face as she frowned at her hands.<br/>
“The Moonstone refused to give me all of the abilities it is capable of. It said that someone else is bound to it as well…” Glimmer bit at her lower lip, “Do you think the Horde has my mother imprisoned, alive somewhere?” Glimmer dared to allow herself to sound hopeful as she gave a look to Juliet who looked to Razz.<br/>
“Razz is right, Glimmer. The Moonstone may not realize that Queen Angella is gone. We’ve never been able to confirm or deny that either King Micah or Queen Angella survived or perished during the attack. Given how ruthless the Horde was during the Battle of Bright Moon, we all can assume is that neither survived. Given the fact that you not only survived but were raised among the Horde, there may be a very slim chance that one or both may be alive.” Juliet frowned, “What do you think, Madam Razz?” The general asked. Razz reached up and picked at her ear with her pinky with a blank, almost bored look on her face.<br/>
“Anything is possible, Dearie. But lack of proof says otherwise.” Razz commented dryly. Glimmer frowned, but couldn’t shake that the feeling that the Moonstone had given her a spark of hope that she had never felt before.<br/>
“I guess you’re right…” Glimmer mumbled dejectedly. The room was silent for a moment as she frowned.<br/>
“Now that you’re here, that you’re where you belong, we can finally rebuild Bright Moon and the Princess Alliance!” Adora pipped up with a grin making Glimmer look up and give a sheepish look.<br/>
“Rebuilding the Alliance is our main priority, once the Alliance is restored properly, we can think about restoring Bright Moon. The first thing we will need to do, is visit the other Princesses, introduce you, and get them to join a princess Alliance under you.” Juliet looked to Glimmer, making her frown. “Anything else you can think of, Madam Razz?” The soldier asked. Razz reached up to adjust her glasses.<br/>
“What was that, dearie? You’ll have to speak up, I’m not wearing my glasses.” Razz stated simply as Glimmer openly gawked at the statement. “Madam Razz has had a long day, dearie…” Razz trailed off as she wandered away from Glimmer and through the gaggle of people. Juliet sighed as she turned back to Glimmer.<br/>
“You’ll have to excuse Razz some times, Princess. Adora can show you where your room will be…” Juliet hesitated for a moment. “By the way I want to apologize for earlier, I should have realized that Adora had really found you and that you really were our missing Princess…” Juliet all but mumbled uncomfortably. Glimmer shrugged.<br/>
“Hey, no worries, if someone came up to me with a Horde Uniform on I’d be suspicious, too.” Glimmer gave a short chuckle, “Now to get used to all this Princess stuff, ya know?” Glimmer shot Juliet a wink making the older woman grin.<br/>
“Of course. You must be tired. Please, take some time to relax. Adora can show you around.” Juliet gave Glimmer a short salute before Glimmer turned to Adora who gave a squeal of delight before almost attacking Glimmer in a hug.<br/>
“Welcome to Bright Moon for real this time! Oh man, wait until you get used to this place! During the Battle of Bright Moon, the survivors were brought to the catacombs and sealed here by Queen Angella. It wasn’t until Bright Moon fell that the seal lifted and we all realized that Queen Angella, King Micah, and you were all gone… Or rather at the very least Missing.” Adora explained, taking Glimmer’s hand, pulling her through the crowd. People cheering as she passed. Once they were in the hall, Adora grinned at Glimmer swinging their joined hands between them as she chattered enthusiastically about Glimmer being found. Glimmer found her mind wandering as she openly eyed Adora. When she first saw Adora in the woods, she hadn’t registered that the Blonde was possibly a good eight inches taller than her, ten if you counted the ridiculous hair poof that adorned her forehead. She had dark eyebrows that hovered above the biggest, possibly the prettiest, blue eyes that Glimmer had ever seen. Her hair was a darker blonde than her She-Ra counterpart. Her clothing, despite seeming well worn, fit in a spectacular fashion, clinging to her body to show just how much muscle Adora had.<br/>
Adora led the way to a corridor that had several doors on either side of the hall, pausing to indicate a door.<br/>
“I hope this room will be okay. My room is directly across the hall, looking to my room from yours Bow’s room is immediately to the left. If you need George or Lance, their room is to the left of Bow’s. Razz’s room is to the right of mine if you need her. You should get some rest… You’ve had a long day…” Adora gave a soft smile as Glimmer gave a nod. Adora opened the door, ushering Glimmer into the room. “It’s pretty standard, you know, bed, desk, and bath… If you need anything, just holler, okay?” Adora gave a sheepish grin as she reached to the back of her head, scratching nervously at the back of her neck. Glimmer gave a short laugh before giving Adora a fond look.<br/>
“Thanks, Adora… This is a lot to take in but I’m sure I’ll be okay.” Glimmer grinned.<br/>
“Yeah… But for what it's worth, I’m glad we found you…” Adora mused as she surprised Glimmer with a hug, making Glimmer giggle and blush.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>